concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
10000 Maniacs
Natalie Merchant 10,000 Maniacs 1982.04.21 Old Main Inn, Fredonia, NY 1982.09.00 Fredonia, NY (WCVF Radio Interview) 1982.09.10 University of Buffalo Founders Plaza, Buffalo, NY 1982.10.01 The Continental, Buffalo, NY 1982.10.05 Mr. Goodbar, Buffalo, NY 1982.10.07 Old Main Inn, Fredonia, NY 1982.10.30 University of Buffalo Goodyear Hall, Buffalo, NY 1983 1983.04.21 The Continental, Buffalo, NY 1983.05.21 Pastime Lounge, Buffalo, NY 1983.05.25 The Continental, Buffalo, NY 1983.05.31 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA 1983.07.06 The Manor, Mayville, NY 1983.09.16 University of Buffalo Student Union Social Hall, Buffalo, NY (Album Release Show) 1983.09.24 Richmond, VA 1983.10.20 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA 1983.10.29 814 Foreign Car Garage, Buffalo, NY (Halloween Party Concert) 1983.10.30 Jamestown, NY (United Way Benefit) 1984 1984.00.00 Harvest Moon Saloon, Atlanta, GA 1984.02.14 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA February 17-18, 1984 Moonshadow Saloon, Atlanta, GA 1984.02.24 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1984.03.17 Nietzsche's, Buffalo, NY 1984.04.04 B.J.'s, Fredonia, NY 1984.04.06 Broadway Joe's Bar, Buffalo, NY 1984.04.07 Buffalo, NY (WBNY Radio Interview) 1984.04.07 Pastime Lounge, Buffalo, NY 1984.04.21 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 1984.05.03 B.J.'s, Fredonia, NY 1984.05.04 Buffalo, NY 1984.05.12 Foreign Car Garage, Buffalo, NY 1984.05.22 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA 1984.06.27 Rusty Nail, Jamestown, NY 1984.06.28 The Manor, Mayville, NY 1984.07.18 Jamestown, NY 1984.07.20 Chautauqua Institution Youth Activity Center, Chautauqua, NY July 22-23, 1984 Lonestar Cafe, New York City, NY (supporting Fairport Convention) 1984.07.27 Broadway Joe's Bar, Buffalo, NY 1984.10.08 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA 1984.08.15 The Manor, Mayville, NY 1984.08.25 Seventh Street Entry, Minneapolis, MN 1984.09.06 Brixton Fridge, London, ENG 1984.09.07 Dingwalls, London, ENG 1984.09.10 Marquee, London, ENG 1984.09.20 Club 288, Albany, NY 1984.10.16 The Jetty, Bloomfield, NJ 1984.10.19 CBGB's, New York City, NY 1984.11.02 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 1984.11.03 Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ 1984.12.29 Scorgies, Rochester, NY 1985 1985.02.02 London, England (Dingwall's) 1985.02.16 Rochester, NY (University of Rochester) unconfirmed 1985.03.00 Newcastle Upon Tyne, England (The Tube) 1985.05.02 London, England (Marquee) 1985.05.03 London, England (Marquee) 1985.05.16 Amsterdam, Holland (Melkweg) 1985.05.17 Apeldoorn, Holland (Gigant) 1985.05.18 Venlo, Holland (OOC) 1985.05.21 Bochum, Holland (Zeche) 1985.05.22 Hamburg, Germany (Markethalle) 1985.05.23 Berlin, Germany (The Loft) 1985.05.24 Munster, Germany (Odeon) 1985.05.25 Frankfurt, Germany (Batschkapp) 1985.06.01 Oxford, England (Exeter College) 1985.06.05 Croydon, England (Underground) 1985.06.07 Worcester, England (Worcester College) 1985.06.08 Portsmouth, England (Portsmouth Poly) 1985.06.09 Brighton, England (Brighton Escape Club) 1985.06.10 Cambridge, England (Clare College) 1985.06.11 Coventry, England (Coventry Poly) 1985.06.12 Manchester, England (Manchester Poly) 1985.06.13 Clarendon, England (Clarendon Ballroom) 1985.06.23 London, England (John Peel Session) 1985.09.07 Syracuse, NY (Syracuse University) 1985.09.13 Buffalo, NY (The Tralfmadore Cafe) 1985.09.14 Buffalo, NY (The Tralfmadore Cafe) 1985.09.25 Rensselaer, NY (Duck Soup) 1985.09.26 Hoboken, NJ (Maxwell's) 1985.10.04 Fairfax, VA (George Mason University) 1985.10.05 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1985.10.06 Richmond, VA (Rockitz) 1985.10.08 Raleigh, NC (The Brewery) 1985.10.09 Athens, GA (40 Watt Club) 1985.10.10 Athens, GA (688 Club) 1985.10.11 Nashville, TN (Rooster's) 1985.10.12 Louisville, KY (Tewligan's) 1985.10.13 Columbus, OH (Stache's & Lil Bros.) 1985.10.15 Cleveland, OH (Peabody's Down Under) 1985.10.16 Ann Arbor, MI (Rick's American Cafe) 1985.10.17 Kalamazoo, MI (Club Soda) 1985.10.18 Chicago, IL (Vic Theatre) 1985.10.19 Detroit, MI (Traxx) 1985.10.22 Cambridge, MA (WFNX Radio Interview with Natalie & John) 1985.10.22 Cambridge, MA (Jonathan Swift's) 1985.10.23 Northampton, MA (Iron Horse) 1985.10.24 Providence, RI (Rhode Island College) 1985.10.25 New York, NY (Irving Plaza) 1985.11.02 Denver, CO (Events Center - Colorado University) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.03 Laramie, WY (Arts and Science Auditorium - University of Wyoming) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.05 Omaha, NE (Omaha Music Hall) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.06 Kansas City, MO (Memorial Hall) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.07 Champaign, IL (Assembly Auditorium) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.08 Indianapolis, IN (Indiana University Auditorium) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.09 Dayton, OH (University of Dayton) 1985.11.11 Lexington, KY (Memorial Coliseum - University of Kentucky) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.12 Nashville, TN (Memorial Gymnasium - Vanderbilt University) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.13 Memphis, TN (Orpheum Theatre) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.15 Ames, IA (Cy Stevens Auditorium - Iowa State University) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.16 Champaign, IL (Foelinger Auditorium - University of Illinois) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.17 St. Louis, MO (Keil Opera House) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.19 New Orleans, LA (Sanger Theatre) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.21 Birmingham, AL (Foster Auditorium - University of Alabama) opening for R.E.M. 1985.11.22 Athens, GA (40 Watt Club) 1985.11.24 Jacksonville, FL (Einstein A Go-Go) 1985.11.25 Savannah, GA (Night Flight) 1985.11.26 Savannah, GA (Night Flight) 1985.11.27 Atlanta, GA (688 Club) 1985.11.29 Austin, TX (Continental) 1985.11.30 Austin, TX (Continental) 1985.12.01 Dallas, TX (Theatre Gallery) 1985.12.04 Phoenix, AZ (Mason Jar) 1985.12.05 Huntington Beach, CA (Safari Sam's) 1985.12.06 Los Angeles, CA (Club Lingerie) 1985.12.07 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Square) 1985.12.08 San Francisco, CA (The Stone) 1985.12.10 Hollywood, CA (Hollywood Palace) 1985.12.14 Kansas City, MO (Parody Hall) 1985.12.15 Lincoln, NB (The Drumstick) 1985.12.16 Minneapolis, MN (First Avenue) 1985.12.17 Iowa City, IA (Amelia's) 1985.12.18 Chicago, IL (The West End) 1985.12.20 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1985.12.27 Buffalo, NY (The Tralfmadore Cafe) 1985.12.28 Jamestown, NY (Palace Civic Center) 1986 1986.01.17 Rochester, NY (Schnozz's) 1986.01.23 Boston, MA (Spit) 1986.01.24 New York, NY (The Bottom Line) 1986.01.25 Philadelphia, PA (Revival) 1986.01.26 Baltimore, MD (8x10 Club) 1986.01.27 Pittsburgh, PA (Decade) 1986.01.28 East Lansing, MI (Rick's American Cafe) 1986.01.29 Ann Arbor, MI (Rick's American Cafe) 1986.01.31 Toronto, Canada (The Starwood) 1986.02.01 Ottowa, Canada (Barrymore's) 1986.02.08 Jamestown, NY (Teen Club) 1986.02.20 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Bard College) 1986.02.21 New York, NY (Danceteria) 1986.02.22 Trenton, NJ (City Gardens) 1986.02.28 Fredonia, NY (SUNY Fredonia) 1986.03.01 Buffalo, NY (Nietzche's) 1986.03.08 Rochester, NY (Calabash) 1986.03.14 Cleveland, OH (Phantasy Nightclub) 1986.03.15 Detroit, MI (Traxx) 1986.03.17 Columbus, OH (Stache's) 1986.03.19 Cincinnati, OH (Bogart's) 1986.03.20 Nashville, TN (Exit-In) 1986.03.21 Athens, GA (40 Watt Club) 1986.03.22 Jackson Beach, FL (Einstein A Go-Go) 1986.03.23 Orlando, FL (Faith & Physics) 1986.03.24 Hallandale, FL (Treehouse) 1986.03.26 Tampa, FL (Act 4) 1986.03.27 Cocoa Beach, FL (Brassy's) 1986.03.28 Daytona Beach, FL (Daytona Beach Bandshell) 1986.03.29 Atlanta, GA (688 Club) 1986.04.01 Tuscaloosa, AL (Varsity Theatre) 1986.04.02 New Orleans, LA (Tiptina's) 1986.04.03 Houston, TX (Numbers) 1986.04.04 Austin, TX (Liberty Lunch) 1986.04.05 Dallas, TX (Theatre Gallery) 1986.04.08 Santa Monica, CA (Texas Records) 1986.04.09 Huntington Beach, CA (Safari Sam's) 1986.04.09 Los Angeles, CA (UCLA) 1986.04.10 San Diego, CA (Spirit Club) 1986.04.11 Los Angeles, CA (The Roxy) 1986.04.12 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Square) 1986.04.14 San Francisco, CA (I-Beam) 1986.04.15 Eureka, OR (Old Town Bar & Grill) 1986.04.18 Eugene, OR (University of Oregon) 1986.04.19 Portland, OR (Reed College) 1986.04.20 Bellingham, WA (Western Washington University) 1986.04.21 Seattle, WA (The Backstage) 1986.04.22 Vancouver, Canada (Town Pump) 1986.04.24 Calgary, Canada (University of Calgary) 1986.04.25 Edmonton, Canada (University of Alberta) 1986.04.26 Regina, Canada (University of Regina) 1986.04.28 Winnipeg, Canada (Times Nightclub) 1986.04.29 Winnipeg, Canada (Times Nightclub) 1986.05.01 Minneapolis, MN (Seventh Street Entry) 1986.05.02 Milwaukee, WI (The Spruce) 1986.05.03 Bloomington, IN (Second Storey) 1986.05.06 Wellesley, MA (Wellesley College) 1986.05.07 Boston, MA (Metro) 1986.05.29 New York, NY (The Ritz) 1986.06.03 Jamestown, NY (Jamestown Community College) 1986.06.09 Burlington, VT (Hunt's) 1986.06.10 Montreal, Canada (Foufounes Electriques) 1986.06.11 Hull, Canada (The Zinc) 1986.06.12 Toronto, Canada (R.P.M.) 1986.06.13 Buffalo, NY (The Tralfmadore Cafe) 1986.06.14 Rochester, NY (The Warehouse) 1986.06.15 Albany, NY (J.B.'s Theatre) 1986.06.16 Northampton, MA (Iron Horse) 1986.06.18 Philadelphia, PA (Revival) 1986.06.19 Washington, DC (Eastside Club) 1986.06.20 Trenton, NJ (City Gardens) 1986.06.21 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1986.07.05 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1986.07.06 Hoboken, NJ (Maxwell's) 1986.07.07 Wantaugh, NY (Jones Beach) opening for The Cure 1986.07.08 New York, NY (Pier 84) opening for The Cure 1986.07.13 Toronto, Canada (Kingswood Theatre) opening for The Cure 1986.07.25 Boston, MA (The Channel) 1986.07.26 Greenfield, PA (Greenfield Community College) 1986.07.29 Jamestown, NY (JCC College Stadium - Centennial Concert) 1986.08.02 New York, NY (South Street Seaport) 1986.09.12 Marshburg, NY (The Warehouse) 1986.09.14 Buffalo, NY (Rockwell Hall - Buffalo State College) 1986.10.11 New York, NY (The Ritz) 1986.10.12 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1986.10.24 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1986.10.25 Cambridge, MA (M.I.T.) 1986.10.27 Toronto, Canada (Massey Hall) opening for R.E.M. 1986.10.31 Hadley, MA (Mt. Holyoke) 1986.11.15 Hamilton, NY (Colgate University) 1986.11.20 Banksville, NY (Krytton) 1986.12.27 Buffalo, NY (The Tralfmadore Cafe) 1987 1987.01.04 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1987.01.23 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1987.02.07 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Square) 1987.02.08 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Square) 1987.02.09 San Francisco, CA (I-Beam) 1987.04.23 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1987.04.24 Richmond, VA (Virginia Community College) 1987.04.26 Ithaca, NY (Ithaca College) 1987.04.28 Cambridge, MA (Nightstage) 1987.04.29 Amherst, MA (Smith College) 1987.04.30 Binghamton, NY (SUNY Binghamton) 1987.05.01 Troy, NY (Troy Music Hall) 1987.05.09 Clinton, NY (Hamilton College) 1987.05.14 Boston, MA (Northeastern University) 1987.05.24 Los Angeles, CA (TMOQ McCabe's Guitar Shop) 1987.06.20 Rochester, NY (Renaissance Theatre) w/Miche & the Anglos, Personal Effects 1987.08.06 Hoboken, NJ (Maxwell's) 1987.08.07 New York, NY (The Ritz) 1987.08.08 Philadelphia, PA (Chestnut Cabaret) 1987.08.12 Chautauqua, NY (Chautauqua Institute) 1987.08.14 North Tonawanda, NY (Riviera Theatre) In My Tribe Record Release Party 1987.08.15 Lakewood, NY (Phantasy Nightclub) 1987.08.16 Pittsburgh, PA (Decade) 1987.08.17 Columbus, OH (Newport Nightclub) 1987.08.19 Richmond, VA (Rockitz) 1987.08.20 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1987.08.21 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1987.08.22 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1987.08.25 Jamestown, NY (Jamestown Junior College) 1987.08.26 Ithaca, NY (WICD Radio Interview) 1987.09.03 London, England (Town & Country) 1987.09.05 Amsterdam, Holland (Paradiso) 1987.09.07 Hamburg, Germany (Markthalle) 1987.09.08 Dusseldorf, Germany (Tor 3) 1987.09.10 Munich, Germany (Alabamahalle) 1987.09.11 Zurich, Switzerland (Koultu Zentrum) 1987.09.12 London, England (Hammersmith Odeon) opening for R.E.M. 1987.09.13 Reggio Emilia, Italy (Festival dell'Unita) 1987.09.14 Utrecht, Holland (Muziekcentrum) opening for R.E.M. 1987.09.15 Milan, Italy (Rolling Stone) 1987.09.17 Paris, France (La Cigale) 1987.09.18 Dusseldorf, Germany (Tor 3) opening for R.E.M. 1987.09.19 Los Angeles, CA (Variety Arts Center) 1987.09.20 San Francisco, CA (Old Fillmore) 1987.09.22 San Juan Capistrano, CA (Coach House) 1987.09.23 Scottsdale, AZ (Anderson's) 1987.09.25 Dallas, TX (Storck Club) 1987.09.26 Austin, TX (Liberty Lunch) 1987.09.28 New Orleans, LA (Tipitina's) 1987.09.29 Tuscaloosa, AL (Varsity Theatre) 1987.09.30 Nashville, TN (Exit In) 1987.10.01 Knoxville, TN (University of Tennessee) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.02 Clemson, SC (Clemson University) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.03 Durham, NC (Duke Stadium) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.04 Durham, NC (Duke Stadium) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.06 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.07 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.09 Williamsburg, VA (College of William & Mary) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.10 Fairfax, VA (George Mason University) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.11 State College, PA (Penn State University) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.12 Charlottesville, VA (University of Virginia) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.14 Charleston, WV (Civic Auditorium) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.16 Philadelphia, PA (The Spectrum) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.17 New Haven, CT (New Haven Coliseum) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.18 Worchester, MA (Worchester Centrum) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.19 Providence, RI (Providence Performing Arts Center) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.21 Rochester, NY (Rochester War Memorial) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.22 New Brunswick, NJ (Browns Gym - Rutgers University) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.23 Pittsburgh, PA (Civic Arena) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.24 Columbus, OH (Franklin Co. Veterans Auditorium) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.26 East Lansing, MI (Michigan State University) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.27 West Lafayette, IN (Purdue University) opening for R.E.M. 1987.10.28 Bloomington, IN (Jake's) 1987.10.29 Champaign, IL (Mabel's) 1987.10.30 Chicago, IL (Cabaret Metro) 1987.11.06 Birmingham, England (Birmingham Polytechnic) 1987.11.07 Glasgow, Scotland (University of Strothclyde) 1987.11.09 Leicester, England (University of Leicester) 1987.11.11 Portsmouth, England (Basins) 1987.11.13 London, England (Town & Country) 1987.11.14 Manchester, England (The International) 1987.11.20 New York, NY (Late Night with David Letterman) Don't Talk 1987.11.21 New York, NY (WNEW Hungerthon) 1987.12.01 Toronto, Canada (R.P.M.) 1987.12.02 Toronto Canada (CBC Much Music) 1987.12.02 Rochester, NY (Renaissance Theatre) 1987.12.04 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show) Peace Train, Don't Talk 1987.12.05 New York, NY (The Ritz) 1987.12.06 Trenton, NJ (City Gardens) 1987.12.07 Baltimore, MD (Johns Hopkins University) 1987.12.08 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1987.12.09 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1987.12.11 Atlanta, GA (Cotton Club) 1987.12.12 Atlanta, GA (Cotton Club) 1987.12.13 Jacksonville Beach, FL (Einstein A Go-Go) 1987.12.14 Savannah, GA (Night Flight) 1987.12.15 Charlotte, NC (Pterodactyl) 1987.12.16 Blacksburg, VA (Virginia Tech University) 1987.12.17 Philadelphia, PA (Chestnut Cabaret) 1987.12.18 Oyster Bay, NY (Heartbeat) 1987.12.19 Boston, MA (The Channel) 1987.12.22 Paris France (Elektra Caravan) 1988.02.00 (French TV) 1988.02.04 Harrisonburg, VA (James Madison University) 1988.02.05 Norfolk, VA (Boathouse) 1988.02.06 Athens, GA (University of Georgia) 1988.02.08 Atlanta, GA (Fox Theatre) 1988.02.09 Tuscaloosa, AL (Foster Auditorium) 1988.02.10 New Orleans, LA (Saenger Theatre) 1988.02.11 Houston, TX (XCess) 1988.02.12 Austin, TX (City Coliseum) 1988.02.14 Dallas, TX (Bronco Bowl) 1988.02.17 Tucson, AZ (Centennial Hall) 1988.02.18 Mesa, AZ (Centennial Hall) 1988.02.19 Irvine, CA (KUCI Radio Interview) 1988.02.19 Irvine, CA (Ren Center - UC Irvine) 1988.02.20 San Diego, CA (UCSD Gym) 1988.02.21 San Diego, CA (Symphony Hall) 1988.02.22 Los Altos Hills, CA (KFJC Radio Interview) 1988.02.22 Santa Barbara, CA (Arlington Theatre) 1988.02.23 San Francisco, CA (City Nights) 1988.02.27 New York, NY (Saturday Night Live) March 8, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH 1988.03.24 London, England (Donmar Warehouse) 1988.03.25 London, England (Donmar Warehouse) 1988.04.11 Columbus, OH (Newport Nightclub) 1988.04.12 Indianapolis, IN (Arlington Theatre) 1988.04.13 Dekalb, IL (Holmes Student Center Ballroom - Northern Illinois University) 1988.04.14 Chicago, IL (Vic Theatre) 1988.04.15 Milwaukee, WI (The Varsity Theatre - Marquette University) 1988.04.16 Madison, WI (Headliners) 1988.04.17 Minneapolis, MN (The Guthrie) 1988.04.18 Minneapolis, MN (Traffic Jam Interview) 1988.04.18 Minneapolis, MN (The Guthrie) 1988.04.19 Minneapolis, MN (Let It Be Records - In Store Performance) 1988.04.20 St. Louis, MO (Mississippi Nights) 1988.04.22 Cincinnati, OH (Bogart's) 1988.04.23 Dormont, PA (Southill Theatre) 1988.04.24 Philadelphia, PA (Irvine Auditorium - University of Pennsylvania) 1988.04.25 Washington, DC (Lisner Auditorium) 1988.04.26 Lewisburg, PA (Larison Hall - Bucknell University) 1988.04.27 New York, NY (Tower Records) album signing 1988.04.28 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 1988.04.29 Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) 1988.04.30 Storrs, CT (The Fieldhouse - University of Connecticut) 1988.05.01 Geneva, NY (Smith Opera House - Hobart-William Smith College) 1988.05.04 Jamestown, NY - Music Video for What's The Matter Here? is filmed 1988.05.11 Cambridge, MA - Party of God is recorded at Fort Apache Studios 1988.06.11 Washington, DC (Monument Park - PETA Benefit) 1988.06.28 10,000 Maniacs fly to Europe 1988.07.01 Amsterdam, Holland (Paradiso) 1988.07.02 Torhout, Belgium, (Torhout / Werchter Festival) 1988.07.03 Werchter, Belgium (Torhout / Werchter Festival) 1988.07.05 Oslo, Norway (Sardines) 1988.07.06 Stockholm, Sweden (Museum of Modern Art 3) 1988.07.08 Montreaux, Switzerland (Jazz Festival) 1988.07.16 Buffalo, NY (Darien Lake) 1988.07.18 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1988.07.19 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1988.07.21 Washington, DC (Constitution Hall) 1988.07.22 New York, NY (Pier 46) 1988.07.23 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods) 1988.07.28 Cambridge, England (Cambridge Folk Festival) 1988.07.29 Cambridge, England (Cambridge Folk Festival) 1988.07.31 London, England (Sadler's Wells Opera House) 1988.08.01 London, England (Town & Country) 1988.08.07 London, England (Radio One Interview) 1988.08.22 San Diego, CA (California Theatre) - canceled due to illness 1988.08.23 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) - canceled due to illness 1988.08.24 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) - canceled due to illness 1988.08.27 New Orleans, LA (WEA Convention) canceled? 1988.09.10 Los Angeles, CA (Los Angeles Coliseum) - Bishop Tutu World Peace Concert - canceled 1988.10.22 Jamestown, NY (Physical Education Building - Jamestown Community College) 1988.10.27 Buffalo, NY (Shea's Theatre) 1988.10.29 San Diego, CA (California Theatre) 1988.10.31 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) 1988.10.31 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1988.11.01 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1988.11.02 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1988.12.05 Woodstock, NY (WDST Radio Interview) 1988.12.09 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) - WNEW Christmas Show Blind Man's Zoo (released 1989.05.16) 1989.03.11 New York, NY (Fordham University - Campus Outreach) 1989.03.12 Utica, NY (Stanley Theatre) 1989.03.13 Geneseo, NY (Kuhl Gym - SUNY Geneseo) 1989.05.20 Norwich, England (U of E Anglia) 1989.05.21 Cambridge, England (Corn Exchange) 1989.05.22 Bristol, England (Studio) 1989.05.23 Dublin, Ireland (Dave Fanning Radio Interview) 1989.05.24 Dublin, Ireland (National Stadium) 1989.05.25 Belfast, Ireland (Mandela Hall) 1989.05.27 Glasgow, Scotland (Pavilion Theatre) 1989.05.28 Edinburgh, Scotland (Queens Hall) 1989.05.30 Sheffield, England (Sheffield University) 1989.05.31 Manchester, England (Free Trade Hall) 1989.06.01 Birmingham, England (Alexandra Theatre) 1989.06.02 London, England (Hammersmith Odeon) 1989.06.03 London, England (Hammersmith Odeon) 1989.06.05 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show) Trouble Me, Eat For Two 1989.06.13 Poughkeepsie, NY (Mid-Hudson Civic Center) 1989.06.14 Albany, NY (Palace Theatre) 1989.06.16 Toronto, Canada (Yonge St.'s Concert Hall) 1989.06.17 Montreal, Canada (Le Spectrum) 1989.06.18 Burlington, VT (Memorial Auditorium) 1989.06.20 Boston, MA (Wang Center) 1989.06.21 Boston, MA (Wang Center) 1989.06.22 Boston, MA (Wang Center) 1989.06.23 New York, NY (Late Night with David Letterman) Trouble Me 1989.06.24 Upper Darby, PA (Tower Theatre) 1989.06.25 Washington, DC (Constitution Hall) 1989.06.26 Washington, DC (Constitution Hall) 1989.06.28 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) 1989.06.29 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) 1989.06.30 Bristol, CT (Lake Compounce) 1989.07.04 Buffalo, NY (Rich Stadium) opening for the Grateful Dead 1989.07.05 Pittsburgh, PA (Heinz Hall) 1989.07.07 Indianapolis, IN (Murat Theatre) 1989.07.08 Cleveland, OH (Nautica Stage) 1989.07.10 Rochester Hills, MI (Meadowbrook) 1989.07.12 Minneapolis, MN (Northrup Auditorium) 1989.07.12 (MTV - The Big Serious Show) Eat For Two 1989.07.13 Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theatre) 1989.07.14 Chicago, IL (Arie Crown Theatre) 1989.07.16 St. Louis, MO (Keil Opera House) 1989.07.17 (MTV - The Big Al Show) Headstrong 1989.07.17 Kansas City, MO (Memorial Hall) 1989.07.19 Denver, CO (Red Rocks Amphitheatre) 1989.07.21 Los Angeles, CA (Arsenio Hall Show) Eat For Two, Poison In The Well 1989.08.08 Vancouver, Canada (Commodore Ballroom) 1989.08.09 Seattle, WA (Paramount Theatre) 1989.08.10 Portland, OR (Schnitzer Theatre) 1989.08.12 Berkeley, CA (Greek Theatre) 1989.08.13 Santa Barbara, CA (Santa Barbara Bowl) 1989.08.15 Los Angeles, CA (The Greek Theatre) 1989.08.16 Los Angeles, CA (The Greek Theatre) 1989.08.18 Irvine, CA (Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre) 1989.08.19 San Diego, CA (Open Air Theatre - SDSU) 1989.08.22 Miami, FL (Criteria Studios) You Happy Puppet b-sides are recorded 1989.08.23 Miami, FL (WEA Convention) 1989.08.24 Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Sunrise Theatre) 1989.08.25 Orlando, FL (Bob Carr Performing Arts Center) 1989.08.26 St. Petersburg, FL (Bayfront Arena) 1989.08.28 Atlanta, GA (Fox Theatre) 1989.08.31 Houston, TX (Music Hall) 1989.09.01 Dallas, TX (Bronco Bowl) 1989.09.02 Austin, TX (Liberty Lunch) 1989.09.05 New Orleans, LA (McAllister Auditorium) 1989.09.07 Memphis, TN (Mud Island Amphitheatre) 1989.09.08 Nashville, TN (Performing Arts Center) 1989.09.09 Raleigh, NC (Civic Center) 1989.09.10 Charlotte, NC (Owens Auditorium) 1989.09.11 Richmond, VA (Mosque Theatre) 1989.09.14 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods) 1989.09.15 Philadelphia, PA (Mann Music Center) 1989.09.16 Wantaugh, NY (Jones Beach) 1989.09.17 Holmdel, NJ (Garden State Arts Center) 1989.09.19 Buffalo, NY (Shea's Theatre) 1989.10.08 (NBC Sunday Today) 1989.10.13 Lisbon, Portugal (Belenneses) 1989.10.14 Oporto, Portugal 1989.10.16 Paris, France (Bataclan) 1989.10.18 Turin, Italy (Big Club) 1989.10.19 Milan, Italy (Rolling Stone) 1989.10.20 Modena, Italy (Albert Hall) 1989.10.22 Munich, Germany (Theatre'F Brik) 1989.10.23 Frankfurt, Germany (Batschkapp) 1989.10.24 Gent, Belguim (Voruit) 1989.10.25 Amsterdam, Holland (Paradiso) 1989.10.26 Cologne, Germany (Wartesaal) 1989.10.30 Copenhagen, Denmark (Saga) 1989.10.31 Hamburg, Germany (Grosse Freiheit) 1989.11.03 Newport, Wales (Newport Centre) 1989.11.04 Manchester, England (Apollo Theatre) 1989.11.05 Edinburgh, Scotland (Usher Hall) 1989.11.07 London, England (Royal Albert Hall) 1989.11.08 London, England (Royal Albert Hall) 1989.11.09 Wolverhampton, England (Civic Hall) 1989.11.10 Nottingham, England (Royal Centre) 1989.11.24 Cleveland, OH (Public Hall) 1989.11.25 Detroit, MI (Fox Theatre) 1989.11.26 Grand Rapids, MI (DeVos Halt) 1989.11.28 Toronto, Canada (O'Keefe Center) 1989.11.30 Northampton, MA (Smith College) 1989.12.01 Providence, RI (Providence College) 1989.12.02 Waltham, MA (Bentley College Gym) 1989.12.03 Worchester, MA (Harrington Auditorium - Worchester Polytechnic) 1989.12.05 New Haven, CT (Palace Performing Arts Center) 1989.12.07 Williamsburg, VA (William & Mary Hall) 1989.12.08 Fairfax, VA (Patriot Center - George Mason University) 1989.12.09 Radford, VA (Radford University) 1989.12.10 Allentown, PA (Stabler Arena - Lehigh University) 1989.12.12 Albany, NY (Palace Theater) 1989.12.13 New York, NY (MTV Unplugged) aired on 1990.02.04 1989.12.14 Pittsburgh, PA (Syria Mosque) 1989.12.15 Cincinnati, OH (Riverfront Coliseum) 1989.12.16 Columbus, OH (Veterens Auditorium) 1989.12.17 Alfred, NY (McLane Center - Alfred University) Bump The Dump Benefit 1990.04.20 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1990.04.21 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) 1990.04.22 Washington, DC (The Mall - Earth Day) Hope Chest (released 1990.10.16) 1990.06.03 Glasgow, Scotland (Big Day Fest) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe 1990.06.04 East Berlin, Germany (House of Young Talent) 1990.06.05 Cottbus, Germany (Jugend Freuzert Zentrum) 1990.06.06 Prague, Czechoslovakia (Mala sportovni hala Vystaviste) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe 1990.06.07 Olomouc, Czechoslovakia (Letni Kino) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe 1990.06.08 Bratislava, Czechoslovakia (Amfiteater Budkova Cesta) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe - canceled 1990.10.16 Jamestown, NY (Joyce's Keg Room) 1990.10.19 Fairfield, CT (Alumni Hall - Fairfield University) 1990.10.20 Binghamton, NY (SUNY Binghamton) 1990.10.21 Oswego, NY (Laker Hall - SUNY Oswego) 1990.10.23 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 1990.10.24 Brookville, NY (Tills Center - CW Post College) 1990.10.26 Wilkes-Barre, PA (Mart Center) 1990.10.27 Baltimore, MD (Reitz Arena - Loyola College) 1990.10.28 Upper Darby, PA (Tower Theatre) 1990.10.29 Indiana, PA (Fisher Auditorium) 1990.10.31 Chicago, IL (Riviera Theatre) 1990.11.01 Normal, IL (Illinois State University) 1990.11.02 Ann Arbor, MI (Hill Auditorium) 1990.11.03 Springfield, OH (Fieldhouse - Wittenberg University) 1990.11.05 Bowling Green, OH (Anderson Arena) 1990.11.07 Washington, DC (Smith Center) 1990.11.08 Princeton, NJ (Dillion Gym - Princeton University) 1990.11.09 Selinsgrove, PA (Weber Chapel - Susquehanna University) 1990.11.10 Manchester, NH (St. Anslem College) 1990.11.12 Bristol, RI (Roger Williams College) 1990.11.13 Worchester, MA (Memorial Auditorium - Worchester College) 1990.11.15 Chestnut Hill, MA (Con+ Forum - Boston College) 1990.11.16 Salem, MA (Salem State College) 1990.11.17 Amherst, MA (University of Massachusetts) 1990.11.18 Durham, NH (University of New Hampshire) 1990.11.19 Burlington, VT (Flynn Theatre) 1990.11.20 Jamestown, NY (Reg Lenna Civic Center - Soup Kitchen Benefit) 1990.11.26 London, England (Town & Country) 1990.11.27 London, England (Town & Country) 1990.11.28 London, England (Town & Country) 1990.11.29 London, England (Andy Kershaw Session) 1991.04.20 Foxboro, MA (Foxboro Stadium - Earth Day) 1991.05.18 Jamestown, NY (Potters Terrace - Chadakoin River Clean Up Concert) 1991.07.07 East Otto, NY (Griffis Sculpture Park Benefit) 1991.07.13 Trumansburg, NY (Finger Lakes Grassroots Festival) 1991.08.23 Bemus Point, NY (The Casino) Surprise Appearance - opening for Dr. Bubba's O.K. Bayou Cajun Dance Band 1991.10.11 Jamestown, NY (Jamestown Community College) Jason Chase benefit 1991.10.18 Buffalo, NY (The Marquee at the Tralf) 1991.10.19 Buffalo, NY (The Marquee at the Tralf) (early show) 1991.10.19 Buffalo, NY (The Marquee at the Tralf) (late show) 1991.11.30 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre)< Our Time In Eden (released 1992.09.29) 1992.03.31 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre) 1992.04.01 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre) 1992.04.03 Amherst, MA (Valentine Hall - Amherst College) 1992.04.04 Kingston, RI (Edwards Auditorium) 1992.04.05 Schenectady, NY (Chapel - Union College) 1992.04.06 Pittsburgh, PA (Rosebuds) 1992.04.08 Rochester, NY (Strong Auditorium - University of Rochester) 1992.04.09 Buffalo, NY (Koessler Athletic Center Auditorium - Canisius College) with The Heartbeats 1992.04.10 Ithaca, NY (Bailey Hall - Cornell University) 1992.05.17 Danbury, CT (Charles Ives Center - WCSU) 1992.09.12 Syracuse, NY (Landmark Theatre) 1992.09.13 Canton, NY (Griffith Theatre - St. Lawrence) 1992.09.14 Burlington, VT (Ira Allan Chapel - University of Vermont) 1992.09.16 Wilkes-Barre, PA (Kirby Center) 1992.09.17 Philadelphia, PA (Mann Music Center) Action AIDS Benefit 1992.09.18 Red Bank, NJ (Count Basie Theatre) 1992.09.19 Springfield, MA (Paramount Performing Arts Center) 1992.09.23 New York, NY (Carnegie Hall - WDRE Benefit) 1992.09.25 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) Rock the Vote Benefit 1992.09.29 London, England (The Orange) 1992.10.09 Philadelphia, PA (World Cafe - Host) 1992.10.31 New York, NY (Saturday Night Live) Candy Everybody Wants, These Are Days 1992.11.00 (CNN Showbiz Today) 1992.11.01 Toronto, Canada (CBC Radio Interview) 1992.11.04 (CNN Headline News) 1992.11.05 Santa Monica, CA (KCRW Morning Becomes Ecelctic) 1992.11.05 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno) These Are Days 1992.11.08 Atlanta, GA (Fox Theatre) 1992.11.09 Orlando, FL (Bob Carr Performing Arts Center) 1992.11.10 Sunrise, FL (Sunrise Theatre) 1992.11.11 St. Petersburg, FL (Mahaffey Theatre) 1992.11.13 Richmond, VA (Mosque Theatre) 1992.11.14 Charlottesville, VA (Memorial Gym) 1992.11.15 Durham, NC (Cameron Indoor Stadium) 1992.11.17 Fairfax, VA (Patriot Center - George Mason University) 1992.11.18 Newark, DE (Bob Carpenter Center) 1992.11.19 New York, NY (Late Night with David Letterman) Few And Far Between 1992.11.20 New York, NY (The Paramount) 1992.11.21 New Brunswick, NJ (College Avenue Gym) 1992.11.22 Waltham, MA (The Gosman Center) 1992.11.24 Toronto, Canada (Massey Hall) 1992.11.28 Detroit, MI (State Theatre) 1992.11.29 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) 1992.11.30 Minneapolis, MN (The Orpheum) 1992.12.01 Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theatre) 1992.12.02 St. Louis, MO - canceled? 1992.12.03 Kansas City, MO (Memorial Hall) 1992.12.05 Dallas, TX (Moody Coliseum) 1992.12.06 Houston, TX (Cullen Auditorium) 1992.12.07 Austin, TX (The Opera House) canceled? 1992.12.09 Santa Barbara, CA (Arlington Theatre) 1992.12.10 San Diego, CA (Civic Theatre) 1992.12.11 Los Angeles, CA (Universal Amphitheatre) 1992.12.12 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Community Theatre) 1992.12.14 New York, NY (MTV New Years Eve Taping) 1992.12.15 Long Island, NY (WBAB Show) 1992.12.15 New York, NY (Live with Regis and Kathie Lee) How You've Grown 1992.12.19 Vancouver, Canada - canceled? 1993.01.20 Washington, DC (MTV's Inaugural Ball) 1993.01.26 (MTV Week In Rock) 1993.02.20 Los Angeles, CA (Westwood One Radio Interview) 1993.03.01 Los Angeles, CA (Arsenio Hall Show) 1993.03.03 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) 1993.04.03 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) 1993.04.14 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Candy Everybody Wants, How You've Grown 1993.04.16 (Friday Night Jukebox) 1993.04.16 Los Angeles, CA (Hollywood Bowl - Earth Day) 1993.04.21 New York, NY (MTV Unplugged) 1993.04.23 Middlebury, VT (Pepin Gym - Middlebury College) 1993.04.24 Providence, RI (Main Green - Brown University) 1993.04.25 Washington, DC (Bender Arena - American University) 1993.04.27 State College, PA (Recreation Hall - Penn State University) 1993.04.28 Hanover, NH (Berry Gym - Dartmouth College) 1993.04.30 Rochester, NY (Clark Gym - Rochester Institute of Technology) 1993.05.01 New Britain, CT (Welte Auditorium - Central Connecticut State University) 1993.05.02 Storrs, CT (Memorial Stadium) 1993.05.03 Philadelphia, PA (Physical Education Center - Drexel University) 1993.05.05 Elmira, NY (Powers Theatre) 1993.05.06 Slippery Rock, PA (Morrow Fieldhouse) 1993.05.07 Athens, OH (Memorial Auditorium - Ohio University) 1993.05.08 Jamestown, NY (Reg Lenna Civic Center) 1993.05.11 Bethlehem, PA (Stabler Arena) 1993.05.12 Charleston, WV (Mountain Stage) 1993.05.14 Memphis, TN (Mud Island Amphitheatre) 1993.05.13 (PBS In The Mix - Interview) 1993.05.15 Birmingham, AL (Oak Mountain Amphitheatre) 1993.05.16 New Orleans, LA (UNO Lakefront Arena) 1993.05.21 Elmira, OR (Scholastic Performance) 1993.05.21 Salem, OR (Labor Day Amphitheatre) 1993.05.22 Vancouver, Canada (Vogue Theatre) 1993.05.23 Seattle, WA (Paramount Theatre) 1993.05.25 Salt Lake City, UT (Triad Amphitheatre) 1993.05.27 Denver, CO (Red Rocks Amphitheatre) 1993.05.29 Berkeley, CA (Greek Theatre) 1993.05.30 Monterey, CA (Laguna Seca Music Festival) 1993.06.01 San Diego, CA (Open Air Theatre - SDSU) 1993.06.02 Los Angeles, CA (The Greek Theatre) 1993.06.03 Los Angeles, CA (The Greek Theatre) 1993.06.04 (E! Inside Word) How You've Grown, Verdi Cries 1993.06.06 Houston, TX (Woodlands Pavilion) 1993.06.07 Austin, TX (Palmer Auditorium) 1993.06.08 Dallas, TX (Starplex) 1993.06.10 St. Louis, MO (Riverport Amphitheatre) 1993.06.11 Chicago, IL (Poplar Creek) 1993.06.12 Indianapolis, IN (Deer Creek) 1993.06.13 Cleveland, OH (Blossom Music Center) 1993.06.15 Detroit, MI (Meadowbrook) 1993.06.17 Cincinnati, OH (Riverbend Music Center) 1993.06.18 Pittsburgh, PA (Starlake Amphitheatre) 1993.06.19 Philadelphia, PA (Mann Music Center) 1993.06.21 Charlotte, NC (Carowinds) 1993.06.22 Nashville, TN (Starwood Amphitheatre) 1993.06.23 New York, NY (Practice Session for Late Night) 1993.06.23 New York, NY (Late Night with David Letterman) Stockton Gala Days 1993.06.24 Atlanta, GA (99X) with Morgan Fichter and Amanda Kramer 1993.06.24 Atlanta, GA (Chastain Park) 1993.06.25 Raleigh, NC (Walnut Creek Amphitheatre) 1993.06.26 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) 1993.06.27 Richmond, VA (Classic Amphitheatre) 1993.06.29 Hershey, PA (Hershey Park) 1993.06.30 Poughkeepsie, NY (Mid-Hudson Civic Center) 1993.07.02 Stowe, VT (Mountain Amphitheatre) 1993.07.03 Philadelphia, PA (Mann Music Center) 1993.07.04 Toronto, Canada (Kingswood Music Theatre) 1993.07.07 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods) 1993.07.08 Wantaugh, NY (Jones Beach) 1993.07.09 Holmdel, NJ (Garden State Arts Center) 1993.07.11 Saratoga, NY (Saratoga Performing Arts Center) 1993.07.12 New York, NY (Central Park Summerstage) 1993.07.13 New York, NY (The Today Show) 1993.07.14 Groton, CT (Thames River Pavilion) 1993.07.15 Corfu, NY (Darien Lake Amphitheater) 1993.07.16 Chautauqua, NY (Chautauqua Institute) 1993.07.28 New York, NY (Madison Square Garden - Z100) MTV Unplugged (released 1993.10.26) and early Solo Years 1993.08.09 (MTV Week In Rock) Natalie leaving 10km announcement 1993.08.28 Newport, RI (Fort Adams State Park - Shake-A-Leg Benefit) 1993.09.02 (MTV Video Music Awards) 1993.09.06 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Santa Fe Thief, Dallas with Jimmie Dale Gilmore 1993.10.18 London, England (General London Radio) 1993.10.22 Hilversum, Holland (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Taping) 1993.10.26 Paris, France (Les Inrocktibles - Radio Show) 1993.11.00 (Lifetime Magazine) 1993.11.00 (E! News) 1993.11.00 (CNN Showbiz Today) 1993.11.02 New York, NY (Z-100 Radio Interview) 1993.11.04 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Because The Night with Rob Ruck 1993.11.05 Philadelphia, PA (WDRE Radio Interview) 1993.11.05 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) 1993.11.08 New York, NY (Modern Rock Live Interview) 1993.11.09 Newark, NJ (WHTZ Radio Interview) 1993.11.09 (MTV Jon Stewart Show) Eat For Two 1993.11.11 New York, NY (Z100 Radio - Hitline USA) 1993.11.12 (CNN Headline News) 1993.11.13 London, England (BBC Radio - Andy Kershaw) 1993.12.02 (Radio Show - American Soil Debut) 1993.12.03 Philadelphia, PA (World Cafe Radio Show) 1993.12.07 Boston, MA (Reebok Human Rights Award) 1994.02.05 Hilversum, Holland (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Airing) 1994.02.06 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Everyday is Like Sunday 1994.02.10 New York, NY (Carnegie Hall - Tibet House Benefit) 1994.03.04 London, England (BBC Words and Music) 1994.03.05 France (Taratata) Because The Night, Seventeen 1994.03.05 Italy (Antenne 2) 1994.03.06 Bologna, Italy (Roxy Bar) 1994.03.24 New York, NY (Bottom Line - In Their Own Words) 1994.04.00 (MTV News Earth Day Report) 1994.04.22 Minneapolis, MN (State Capitol - Practice Session) 1994.04.23 Minneapolis, MN (Target Center - Earth Day Show) Tigerlily (released 1995.06.20) 1994.09.08 (MTV Music Video Awards) presenting award to REM 1994.11.12 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre - Debutante Tour Debut) 1994.11.13 New Brunswick, NJ (Rutgers University) 1994.11.15 Susquehanna, NY (Susquehanna University) 1994.11.16 Ithaca, NY (Ithaca College) 1994.11.18 Hanover, NH (Darthmouth College) 1994.11.19 Amherst, MA (Amherst College) 1994.11.20 Williamstown, MA (Williams College) 1994.11.22 Boston, MA (Tufts University) 1995.02.28 New York, NY (Carnegie Hall - Tibet House Benefit) 1995.04.00 (VH1 The Last Word) 1995.04.07 Wookstock, NY (Hudson Valley Philharmonic) 1995.04.08 Kingston, NY (Hudson Valley Philharmonic - UPAC) 1995.04.21 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavlion - Earth Day Show) 1995.04.22 Washington, DC (The Mall - Earth Day Benefit) 1995.06.09 Paris, France (Radio One Top Live Sessions) 1995.06.17 Hamburg, Germany (Radio Show) 1995.06.18 (VH1 Postcards From The Road) 1995.06.19 (Tigerlily Electronic Press Kit) 1995.06.25 New York, NY (Modern Rock Live - Sony Music Studios) 1995.07.00 (MTV Daily News) 1995.07.04 London, England (Royal College of Art) 1995.07.05 (MTV UK Most Wanted) Carnival, Wonder 1995.07.06 (VH1 UK News) 1995.07.06 Paris, France (New Opus Cafe) 1995.07.07 (VH1 The Last Word) 1995.07.07 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Carnival 1995.07.07 Hamburg, Germany (Radio Show) 1995.07.11 Dublin, Ireland (Eamonn Doran's) 1995.07.12 Manchester, England (Jabez Clegg) 1995.07.13 Edinburgh, Scotland (Queen's Hall) 1995.07.17 (MTV UK News) 1995.07.23 (On The Edge Radio Show) 1995.09.00 (VH1 The Last Word) 1995.09.02 (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Concert) 1995.09.07 (MTV Music Video Awards) introducing REM 1995.09.13 (VH1 One-To-One) 1995.09.17 Austin, TX (South Park Meadows) with R.E.M. 1995.09.19 New Orleans, LA (Production Rehearsal) 1995.09.20 New Orleans, LA (Saenger Theatre) 1995.09.21 Birmingham, AL (University of Alabama Arena) 1995.09.22 Philadelphia, PA (WXPN Radio Show) 1995.09.23 Atlanta, GA (Chastain Park) 1995.09.24 Orlando, FL (Bob Carr Performing Arts Center) 1995.09.26 Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Sunrise Theatre) 1995.09.27 Gainsville, FL (University of Florida Performing Arts Center) 1995.09.29 Knoxville, TN (Knoxville Civic Center Auditorium) 1995.09.30 Charlotte, NC (Ovens Auditorium) 1995.10.00 (MTV 120 Minutes) 1995.10.02 Washington, DC (Warner Theatre) 1995.10.03 Washington, DC (Warner Theatre) 1995.10.06 (NPR - All Things Considered) 1995.10.06 Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) 1995.10.07 Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) 1995.10.09 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 1995.10.10 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 1995.10.12 New Haven, CT (The Palace Theatre) 1995.10.13 Philadelphia, PA (Tower Theatre) 1995.10.14 State College, PA (Eisenhower Hall - Penn State University) 1995.10.16 Burlington, VT (Memorial Auditorium) 1995.10.18 Loudenville, NY (Alumni Recreation Center - Siena College) 1995.10.19 Buffalo, NY (Shea's Performing Arts Center) 1995.10.21 Cleveland, OH (Music Hall) postponed to 1995.12.09 1995.10.21 New York, NY (Saturday Night Live) 1995.10.22 Detroit, MI (Fox Theatre) 1995.10.24 Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theatre) 1995.10.25 West Lafayette, IN (Purdue University) 1995.10.27 St. Louis, MO (Fox Theatre) 1995.10.28 Chicago, IL (Rosemont Horizon) 1995.10.29 Minneapolis, MN (Northrup Auditorium) 1995.10.31 Denver, CO (Paramount Theatre) 1995.11.12 Seattle, WA (Paramount Theatre) 1995.11.15 Berkeley, CA (Community Theatre) postponed to 1995.11.21 1995.11.16 Berkeley, CA (Community Theatre) postponed to 1995.11.22 1995.11.17 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1995.11.18 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1995.11.20 San Diego, CA (KSCA Radio Show) 1995.11.20 San Diego, CA (Copley Symphony Hall) 1995.11.21 Berkeley, CA (Community Theatre) 1995.11.21 Mesa, AZ (Mesa Amphitheatre) canceled 1995.11.22 Berkeley, CA (Community Theatre) 1995.11.22 Tucson, AZ (Civic Center) canceled 1995.11.24 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Wonder 1995.11.25 Dallas, TX (McFarland Auditorium) postponed to 1995.11.29 1995.11.27 Austin, TX (Austin Music Hall) 1995.11.28 Houston, TX (Jones Hall) 1995.11.29 Dallas, TX (McFarland Auditorium) 1995.12.01 Kansas City, MO (Memorial Hall) 1995.12.03 Champaign, IL (Foellinger Auditorium) 1995.12.04 Merriville, IL (Star Plaza Theatre) 1995.12.06 Cincinnati, OH (Tait Theatre) 1995.12.07 Columbus, OH (Palace Theatre) 1995.12.09 Cleveland, OH (Music Hall) 1995.12.10 Ann Arbor, MI (Hill Auditorium) 1995.12.11 Buffalo, NY (Shea's Performing Arts Center) 1995.12.13 Pittsburgh, PA (A.J. Palumbo Center) 1995.12.15 New York, NY (Meadowlands Arena - Z100 Christmas Concert) 1995.12.16 Hartford, CT (The Meadows) 1995.12.17 Poughkeepsie, NY (Mid-Hudson Civic Center) 1995.12.19 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Wonder 1996.01.19 Washington, DC (Constitution Hall - Voters For Choice Benefit) 1996.02.09 Buffalo, NY (Shea's Performing Arts Center) 1996.02.10 (VH1 Crossroads Concert) 1996.02.10 Rochester, NY (Auditorium Theatre) 1996.02.12 Wilkes-Barre, PA (Kirby Center) 1996.02.13 Providence, RI (The Strand) 1996.02.14 Portland, ME (City Hall - H Expo) 1996.02.16 Albany, NY (Palace Theatre) 1996.02.17 Syracuse, NY (Landmark Theatre) 1996.02.19 New York, NY (Carnegie Hall - Tibet House Benefit) 1996.02.20 Hempstead/Brookville, NY (Tilles Center) 1996.02.21 Amherst, MA (UMASS Mullins Center) 1996.02.23 East Lansing, MI (MSU Auditorium) 1996.02.24 Muncie, IN (BSU Emmons Hall) 1996.02.26 Grand Rapids, MI (Devos Hall) 1996.02.27 Bloomington, IN (I.U. Auditorium) 1996.02.28 Louisville, KY (Palace Theatre) moved to 1996.05.08? 1996.03.01 Ames, IA (Cy Stevens Auditorium) moved to 1996.05.05? 1996.03.02 Normal, IL (Brayden Auditorium) moved to 1996.05.03? 1996.03.03 Davenport, IA (Adler Theatre) moved to 1996.05.04? 1996.03.05 Madison, WI (Civic Center) moved to 1996.05.07? 1996.03.07 Indianapolis, IN (Murat Theatre) canceled? 1996.03.07 Toronto, Canada (CFNY Radio Interview) 1996.03.07 Toronto, Canada (Music Hall) moved to 1996.05.10? 1996.03.17 Hamburg, Germany (Logo) opening for Sting 1996.03.19 Cologne, Germany (Luxor) 1996.03.20 Stuttgart, Germany (Villa Berg) 1996.03.22 Frankfurt, Germany (Nachtlebern) 1996.03.24 Rotterdam, Holland (Ahoy) opening for Sting 1996.03.25 Hilversum, Holland (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Taping) 1996.03.25 Rotterdam, Holland (Ahoy) opening for Sting 1996.03.27 Philadelphia, PA (World Cafe NPR - No Guitar Day) 1996.03.27 Ghent, Belgium (Flanders Expo) opening for Sting 1996.03.29 Lille, France (Le Zenith) opening for Sting 1996.03.30 Cannes, France (Le Zenith) opening for Sting 1996.03.31 Rennes, France (Salle Omnisport) opening for Sting 1996.04.02 Toulouse, France (Palais Des Sports) opening for Sting 1996.04.03 Bordeaux, France (Patinoire) opening for Sting 1996.04.05 Lyon, France (Tony Garnier) opening for Sting 1996.04.06 Marseille, France (Le Dome) opening for Sting 1996.04.07 Toulon, France (Zenith Omega) opening for Sting 1996.04.09 (Big Mouth - UK TV) Wonder, Where I Go 1996.04.10 Wolverhampton, England (Civic Hall) 1996.04.11 Manchester, England (Apollo Manchester) 1996.04.13 London, England (Shepherd's Bush Empire) 1996.04.14 Paris, France (Le Bercy) opening for Sting 1996.04.15 Paris, France (Le Bercy) opening for Sting 1996.04.16 Paris, France (Le Bercy) opening for Sting 1996.04.20 Malaga, Spain (Estadio de Futbol) opening for Sting 1996.04.28 Los Angeles, CA (Universal Amphitheatre - VH1 Honors) 1996.05.01 Toledo, OH (Stanahan Theatre) 1996.05.03 Normal, IL (Brayden Auditorium) 1996.05.04 Davenport, IA (Adler Theatre) 1996.05.05 London, England (BBC Radio - Andy Kershaw Session) 1996.05.05 Ames, IA (Stephens Auditorium) 1996.05.07 Hilversum, Holland (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Airing) 1996.05.07 Madison, WI (Madison Civic Center) 1996.05.08 Louisville, KY (Palace Theatre) 1996.05.10 Toronto, Canada (Danforth Music Hall) 1996.05.12 Montreal, Canada (Le Spectrum) 1996.05.13 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Jealousy 1996.05.28 Germantown, NY (The Clubhouse) Studio Recording of Come Take A Trip In My Airship 1996.06.10 Santa Barbara, CA (Santa Barbara County Bowl) 1996.06.11 San Diego, CA (Open Air Theatre - SDSU) 1996.06.13 Los Angeles, CA (Greek Theatre) 1996.06.14 Los Angeles, CA (Greek Theatre) 1996.06.15 Berkeley, CA (Greek Theatre) 1996.06.16 Berkeley, CA (Greek Theatre) 1996.06.17 Denver, CO (Red Rocks Amphitheatre) 1996.06.19 Houston, TX (Woodlands Pavilion) 1996.06.21 West Palm Beach, FL (Coral Sku Amphitheatre) opening for Sting 1996.06.22 Tampa, FL (Legends Field) opening for Sting 1996.06.23 Orlando, FL (Orlando Arena) opening for Sting 1996.06.25 Memphis, TN (Pyramid) opening for Sting 1996.06.26 Nashville/Antioch, TN (Starwood) opening for Sting 1996.06.28 Atlanta, GA (Lakewood) opening for Sting 1996.06.29 Raleigh, NC (Walnut Creek Amphitheatre) opening for Sting 1996.06.30 (CNN Headline News) 1996.06.30 Charlotte, NC (Blockbuster Pavilion) opening for Sting 1996.07.02 Virginia Beach, VA (Virginia Beach Amphitheatre) opening for Sting 1996.07.03 Manassas/Bristow, VA (Nissan Pavilion) opening for Sting 1996.07.05 Camden, NJ (Sony Blockbuster Pavilion) opening for Sting 1996.07.06 St. Paul, MN (Municipal Stadium - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.07 Milwaukee, WI (Marcus Amphitheatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.09 Cleveland, OH (Blossom Amphitheatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.10 Columbus, OH (Polaris Amphitheatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.12 Noblesville, IN (Deer Creek Music Center - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.13 Tinley Park, IL (World Music Theatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.14 Clarkston, MI (Pine Knob Music Theatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.15 Clarkston, MI (Pine Knob Music Theatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.18 Burgettstown, PA (Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheatre) 1996.07.19 Hershey, PA (Hershey Park) 1996.07.19 Scranton, PA (Harvey's Lake Amphitheatre) moved to Hershey? 1996.07.20 Atlantic City, NJ (Mark Etass) 1996.07.21 Wallingford, CT (Oakdale Theatre) 1996.07.24 Wantaugh, NY (Jones Beach) 1996.07.25 Holmdel, NJ (Garden State Arts Center) 1996.07.27 Canandaigua, NY (Darien Lake Amphitheatre) 1996.07.28 Rochester, NY (Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center) 1996.07.29 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods Center) 1996.09.18 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Come Take A Trip... 1996.12.13 Los Angeles, CA (Universal Amphitheatre - KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas) 1996.12.18 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Wonder, One Fine Day 1997.01.08 Albany, NY (Dancing On Air Radio Show) 1997.02.14 New York, NY (The Charlie Rose Show) - Tibet benefit interview 1997.02.17 New York, NY (Carnegie Hall - Tibet House Benefit) 1997.04.05 South Portland, ME (Borders Books & Music) 1997.04.06 Portland, ME (Merrill Auditorium) 1997.05.24 Ann Arbor, MI (Hill Auditorium - Allen Ginsberg Tribute) 1997.05.24 Ann Arbor, MI (Java House - with Patti Smith) 1997.06.08 San Francisco, CA (Bill Graham Civic Auditorium - Tibetian Peace Concert) 1997.06.13 New Paltz, NY (SUNY New Paltz) 1997.06.15 Randall's Island, NY (Guinness Fleadh Festival) 1997.06.17 New York, NY (Town Hall - World Hunger Year Benefit) 1997.06.27 (CNN Showbiz Today) 1997.07.12 Highmont, NY (Belleayre Ski Resort - Catskill Mountain Festival) 1997.08.30 New York, NY (Sessions At West 54th Street) Planctus 1997.10.23 (MTV News - Women In Rock) Ophelia (released 1998.05.19) and Lilith Fair 1998.02.00 (MTV News - Lilith Fair) 1998.03.09 New York, NY (Carnegie Hall - Tibet House Benefit) 1998.03.25 (Ophelia Promo Video) 1998.05.03 New York, NY (Saturday Night Live) Kind & Generous 1998.05.14 New York, NY (The Cathedral of St. John the Divine) 1998.05.18 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Kind & Generous 1998.05.19 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Kind & Generous 1998.06.00 (VH1 Women First) 1998.06.04 (CNN Showbiz Today) 1998.06.06 Kingston, NY (UPAC) 1998.06.08 New York, NY (The Charlie Rose Show) The Living 1998.06.09 (CNN Entertainment News) 1998.06.14 New York, NY (Supper Club) Lilith Fair warmup 1998.06.19 Portland, OR (Portland Meadows) Lilith Fair 1998.06.20 George, WA (The Gorge Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.21 George, WA (The Gorge Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.23 San Francisco, CA (Shoreline Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.24 San Francisco, CA (Shoreline Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.26 San Diego, CA (Del Mar Fairgrounds) Lilith Fair 1998.06.27 Pasadena, CA (Rose Bowl) Lilith Fair 1998.06.28 Phoenix, AZ (Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.06.29 Albuquerque, NM (New Mexico Fest) Lilith Fair 1998.07.01 Oklahoma City, OK (All Sports Stadium) Lilith Fair 1998.07.02 Bonner Springs, KS (Sandstone Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.04 Indianapolis, IN (Deer Creek Music Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.05 Columbus, OH (Polaris Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.06 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob Music Theater) Lilith Fair 1998.07.07 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob Music Theater) Lilith Fair 1998.07.08 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob Music Theater) Lilith Fair 1998.07.10 Rochester, NY (Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.11 Hartford, CT (Meadows Music Theatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.12 (VH1 Lilith Fair Day) 1998.07.12 Saratoga Springs, NY (Saratoga Performing Arts Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.13 Holmdel, NJ (PNC Bank Arts Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.15 Wantaugh, NY (Jones Beach Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.16 Wantaugh, NY (Jones Beach Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.17 Camden, NJ (Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.18 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.07.19 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.07.21 Virginia Beach, VA (Virginia Beach Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.22 Raleigh, NC (Hardee's Walnut Creek Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.23 Charlotte, NC (Blockbuster Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.07.24 Atlanta, GA (Coca-Cola Lakewood Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.26 West Palm Beach, FL (Sony/Blockbuster Coral Sky Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.27 Orlando, FL (Central Florida Fairgrounds) Lilith Fair 1998.07.29 Houston, TX (The Woodlands) Lilith Fair 1998.07.30 Houston, TX (The Woodlands) Lilith Fair 1998.07.31 Austin, TX (South Park Meadows) Lilith Fair 1998.08.01 Dallas, TX (Coca-Cola Starplex) Lilith Fair 1998.08.02 (CNN World Beat) 1998.08.03 Nashville, TN (Starwood Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.04 St. Louis, MO (Riverport Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.05 Chicago, IL (New World Music Theatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.06 Cleveland, OH (Blossom Music Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.08 Cincinnati, OH (Riverbend Music Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.09 Pittsburgh, PA (Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.10 Hershey, PA (Hershey Park) Lilith Fair 1998.08.11 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.12 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.15 Toronto, Canada (Molson Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.16 (NPR - All Things Considered) 1998.08.16 Toronto, Canada (Molson Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.17 Buffalo, NY (Darien Lake Performing Arts Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.19 Milwaukee, WI (Marcus Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.20 Milwaukee, WI (Marcus Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.21 Minneapolis, MN (Canterbury Park) Lilith Fair 1998.08.23 Denver, CO (Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre) final Lilith Fair 1998.10.15 (Canada AM) 1998.10.15 (VH1 Storytellers) 1998.10.15 Toronto, Canada (Dini Petty Show) 1998.10.16 Toronto, Canada (Hummingbird Centre) 1998.10.25 New York, NY (VH1 Storytellers) 1998.10.29 Dublin, Ireland (Olympia Theatre) 1998.10.30 (BBC Later Radio Show) 1998.10.31 Manchester, England (Manchester University Debating Hall) 1998.11.01 Glasgow, Scotland (Old Fruitmarket) 1998.11.02 Wolverhampton, England (Wulfrun Hall) 1998.11.03 London, England (Shepherd's Bush Empire) 1998.11.05 Portsmouth, England (Pyramid Centre) 1998.11.06 Bristol, England (Bristol University Anson Room) 1998.11.07 Oxford, England (Oxford Brookes University) possibly canceled 1998.11.07 New York, NY (Sessions At West 54th Street) 1998.11.19 Auckland, New Zealand (Aotea Centre) canceled 1998.11.21 Melbourne, Australia (Palais Theatre) canceled 1998.11.22 Sydney, Australia (Capital Theatre) canceled 1998.11.24 Brisbane, Australia (Lyric Theatre) canceled 1998.11.28 Harajyuku, Tokyo, Japan (La Foret Museum) canceled 1998.11.29 (MTV Red, Hot, & Rhapsody) But Not For Me 1998.11.29 Harajyuku, Tokyo, Japan (La Foret Museum) canceled 1998.12.01 Honolulu, HI (Sheraton Ballroom) 1998.12.02 Honolulu, HI (Sheraton Ballroom) 1998.12.04 Los Angeles, CA (Star 98.7 Radio - Star Lounge) 1998.12.04 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1998.12.05 Los Angeles, CA (Wiltern Theatre) 1998.12.06 Oakland, CA (Paramount Theatre) 1998.12.07 San Francisco, CA (KFOG Radio Show) 1998.12.07 Oakland, CA (Paramount Theatre) 1998.12.09 Wallingford, CT (Concert For Human Rights) 1998.12.10 Wallingford, CT (Oakdale Theatre) 1998.12.11 Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) 1998.12.12 Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) 1998.12.14 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Life Is Sweet 1998.12.15 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Way Over Yonder... with Billy Bragg 1998.12.16 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1998.12.17 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 1998.12.18 Philadelphia, PA (Max 95.7 Radio Interview) 1998.12.18 Philadelphia, PA (Apollo Theatre - Max's Mistletoe Jam) 1998.12.19 New York, NY (Hammerstein Ballroom) 1998.12.20 New York, NY (Hammerstein Ballroom) 1998.12.23 (WPLJ Radio - Christmas Hospital Benefit) 1999.01.25 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show With Jay Leno) Break Your Heart 1999.02.03 New York, NY (The View) Life Is Sweet 1999.02.06 Las Vegas, NV (The Joint - Hard Rock Hotel) 1999.02.08 San Diego, CA (Copley Symphony Hall) 1999.02.09 Santa Barbara, CA (Arlington Theatre) 1999.02.10 Los Angeles, CA (Universal Amphitheatre) 1999.02.11 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Lay Leno) Life Is Sweet 1999.02.12 Stateline, NV (Caesar's Tahoe - Circus Maximus Showroom) 1999.02.13 Stateline, NV (Caesar's Tahoe - Circus Maximus Showroom) 1999.02.14 Stateline, NV (Caesar's Tahoe - Circus Maximus Showroom) 1999.02.17 Cleveland, OH (CSU Convocation Center) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.18 Allentown, PA (Stabler Arena) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.19 Binghamton, NY (Broome County Arena) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.19 Philadelphia, PA (World Cafe Radio Show) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.20 Lake Placid, NY (Olympic Center) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.22 Troy, NY (Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute Fieldhouse) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.23 Buffalo, NY (Marine Midland Arena) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.24 Amherst, MA (University of Massachusetts Mullins Center) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.25 Portland, ME (Cumberland County Civic Center) opening for Bob Dylan 1999.02.26 New York, NY (Whipple's World) Kind & Generous 1999.02.26 New York, NY (Late Night with Conan O'Brien) Life Is Sweet 1999.02.27 New Haven, CT (Palace Theatre) 1999.02.28 Baltimore, MD (Lyric Opera House) 1999.03.02 Ashville, NC (Thomas Wolfe Auditorium) 1999.03.03 Knoxville, TN (Tennessee Theatre) 1999.03.05 Tampa, FL (Tampa Theatre) 1999.03.06 Orlando, FL (Hard Rock Live) 1999.03.07 Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Sunrise Musical Theatre) 1999.03.21 (CBS Sunday Morning) 1999.03.21 Kahului, Maui, HI (Maui Arts and Cultural Center) 1999.03.23 Tokyo, Japan (76.1 Radio Interview) 1999.03.24 Tokyo, Japan (Shinjuku Liquid Room) 1999.03.25 Tokyo, Japan (Radio Interview) 1999.03.25 Tokyo, Japan (J-Wave Show) 1999.03.26 Tokyo, Japan (Nakano Sun Plaza Hall) 1999.03.28 Anchorage, AK (Egan Center) 1999.03.31 Spokane, WA (Opera House) 1999.04.01 Portland, OR (Earl Chiles Center - University of Portland) 1999.04.03 Vancouver, Canada (Queen Elizabeth Theatre) 1999.04.05 Seattle, WA (Paramount Theatre) 1999.04.07 Boise, ID (Idaho Center) 1999.04.08 Salt Lake City, UT (Kingsbury Hall - University of Utah) 1999.04.09 Denver, CO (KBCO Studio C Radio Broadcast) 1999.04.09 Denver, CO (Paramount Theatre) 1999.04.11 Omaha, NE (Music Hall) 1999.04.12 St. Louis, MO (Fox Theatre) 1999.04.13 Kansas City, KS (Memorial Hall) 1999.04.14 Tulsa, OK (Brady Theatre) 1999.04.16 Dallas, TX (Bronco Bowl) 1999.04.17 Austin, TX (The Backyard) 1999.04.18 Austin, TX (The Backyard) 1999.04.19 (VH1 Rock Candy) 1999.04.19 Houston, TX (Aerial Theatre at Bayou Place) 1999.04.21 Nashville, TN (Ryman Auditorium) 1999.05.04 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Life Is Sweet 1999.05.05 Pittsburgh, PA (Palumbo Theatre) 1999.05.07 Columbus, OH (Veterans Auditorium) 1999.05.08 Toledo, OH (Toledo Zoo) 1999.05.10 Roanoke, VA (Civic Auditorium) 1999.05.12 Charlotte, NC (Owens Auditorium) 1999.05.13 Greensville, SC (McAllister Auditorium) 1999.05.14 Atlanta, GA (Chastain Park) 1999.05.15 Memphis, TN (Orpheus Theatre) 1999.05.17 Chattanooga, TN (Memorial Auditorium) 1999.05.18 Louisville, KY (Palace Theatre) 1999.05.19 Indianapolis, IN (Murat Center) 1999.05.21 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob) 1999.05.22 Toronto, Canada (Molson Amphitheatre) 1999.05.24 Chicago, IL (Arie Crown Theatre) 1999.05.25 Minneapolis, MN (Northrop Auditorium) 1999.06.02 Vienna, VA (Wolf Trap) 1999.06.03 Philadelphia, PA (Mann Music Center) 1999.06.04 Mansfield, MA (Tweeter Center) 1999.06.05 Mansfield, MA (Tweeter Center - KISS 108 FM Concert) 1999.06.07 New York, NY (Today Show - Save The Music) 1999.06.08 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.09 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.11 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.12 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.13 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.25 Philadelphia, PA (Star 104.5 Nancy Glass Radio Show) 1999.06.30 New York, NY (VH1 Save The Music) Live In Concert (released 1999.11.09) and American Folk Music Tour 1999.09.24 Kingston, NY (Broadway Theatre at UPAC - etown Radio Show) 1999.10.10 Foxboro, MA (Foxboro Stadium - WBMX Mix Fest) 1999.10.14 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Space Oddity 1999.10.15 San Francisco, CA (The Fillmore) 1999.10.16 San Rafael, CA (Marin Center Veteran's Memorial Auditorium) 1999.10.18 Los Angeles, CA (John Anson Ford Theatre) 1999.10.19 Los Angeles, CA (John Anson Ford Theatre) 1999.10.22 Montreal, Canada (Le Spectrum) 1999.10.23 Toronto, Canada (Convocation Hall - University of Toronto) 1999.10.26 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Space Oddity 1999.10.27 New York, NY (Town Hall) 1999.10.28 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Carnival 1999.11.06 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre - Breast Cancer Benefit) with Susan McKeown and Katell Keineg 1999.11.08 (Lifetime Intimate Portrait) 1999.12.26 (Sesame Street) Sing 1999.12.31 (ABC New Year's Eve Special) Kind & Generous 2000.05.13 Chicago, IL (United Center - Private Party for Andersen Consulting) 2000.05.17 Los Angeles, CA (Aids Dance-A-Thon w/ Michael Stipe) 2000.06.10 Portland, ME (State Theatre) 2000.06.13 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) 2000.06.14 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) 2000.06.16 Woodinville, WA (Chateau Ste. Michelle Winery) 2000.06.18 Telluride, CO (Telluride Bluegrass Festival) 2000.06.20 Salt Lake City, UT (Red Butte Garden Amphitheatre - University of Utah) 2000.06.22 Livermore, CA (Wente Vineyards) 2000.06.23 Saratoga, CA (Historic Mountain Winery - Villa Montalvo) 2000.06.24 Saratoga, CA (Historic Mountain Winery - Villa Montalvo) 2000.06.25 Santa Barbara, CA (Santa Barbara Bowl) 2000.06.27 San Diego, CA (Open Air Theatre - San Diego State University) 2000.07.01 Florence, MA (Pines Theatre - Frank Newhall Look Memorial Park) 2000.07.02 Gilford, NH (Meadowbrook Farm Musical Arts Center) 2000.07.05 Boston, MA (Children's Day Camp Show) 2000.07.05 Boston, MA (FleetBoston 'Harborlights' Pavilion) 2000.07.06 Hyannis, MA (Cape Cod Melody Tent) 2000.07.08 Danbury, CT (Charles Ives Concert Park - Western Connecticut State University) 2000.07.09 Newark, NJ (New Jersey Performing Arts Center) 2000.07.10 Vienna, VA (Filene Center - Wolf Trap) 2000.07.11 Baltimore, MD (Pier Six Concert Pavilion) 2000.07.12 Lewiston, NY (Artpark Mainstage) 2000.07.13 Detroit, MI (Acoustic Radio Promo) 2000.07.13 Rochester Hills, MI (Meadow Brook Music Festival - Oakland University) 2000.07.15 Winter Park, CO (Winter Park Resort - KBCO World Class Rock Fest) 2000.07.20 Lakewood, NY (Camp Yawaca - YWCA camp) 2000.07.21 Chautauqua, NY (Chautauqua Institution Amphitheatre) 2000.07.22 Cleveland Heights, OH (Cain Park) 2000.07.24 Chicago, IL (Skyline Stage at Navy Pier) 2000.07.25 Indianapolis, IN (Murat Theatre) 2000.07.26 St. Louis, MO (The Fabulous Fox Theatre) 2000.07.27 Louisville, KY (The Louisville Palace Theatre) 2000.07.30 Big Flats, NY (Summer Stage at Tags) 2000.08.01 Sewell, NJ (Center for the Performing Arts - Washington Township High School) 2000.08.02 Glenside, PA (Keswick Theatre) 2000.08.03 Wilkes-Barre, PA (F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts) 2000.08.04 New York, NY (Rumsey Playfield - Central Park) 2000.08.06 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival - Fort Adams State Park) Motherland (released 2001.11.13) 2001.02.26 New York, NY (Carnegie Hall - Tibet House Benefit) 2001.03.03 (CNN World Beat) 2001.07.28 Catania, Sicily (Francesco Virlinzi Memorial Concert - Platamone) canceled 2001.10.02 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall - John Lennon Tribute) 2001.10.13 Kingston, NY (West Strand Grill - Surprise Concert) 2001.10.27 Minneapolis, MN (Northrup Auditorium) 2001.10.27 Minneapolis, MN (Radio Performance) 2001.10.28 Madison, WI (Madison Civic Center) 2001.10.29 Champaign, IL (Assembly Hall - University of Illinois) 2001.10.30 Ann Arbor, MI (Hill Auditorium - University of Michigan) 2001.11.02 Portland, ME (Merrill Auditorium) 2001.11.03 Providence, RI (Providence Performing Arts Center) 2001.11.05 Philadelphia, PA (Electric Factory) 2001.11.05 Philadelphia, PA (Radio Performance) 2001.11.06 Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) 2001.11.06 Boston, MA (Radio Performance) 2001.11.07 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Just Can't Last 2001.11.08 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 2001.11.08 New York, NY (Radio Performance) 2001.11.09 Washington, DC (9:30 Club) 2001.11.09 Washington, DC (NPR Weekend Edition - Taping) 2001.11.10 New York, NY (Today Show Weekend Edition) Just Can't Last, Motherland 2001.11.11 New Brunswick, NJ (State Theatre) postponed to 2001.12.19 2001.11.12 New York, NY (Late Show With David Letterman) Just Can't Last 2001.11.13 New York, NY (Late Show With David Letterman) Build A Levee 2001.11.14 Lakewood, OH (Civic Auditorium) 2001.11.15 Pittsburgh, PA (A.J. Palumbo Center) 2001.11.16 Louisville, KY (Palace Theatre) 2001.11.17 Kansas City, MO (Midland Theatre) 2001.11.17 Washington, DC (NPR Weekend Edition - Airing) 2001.11.18 Lenexa, KS (Airborne Audio Productions - Taped) 2001.11.19 Denver, CO (The Fillmore) 2001.11.21 Salt Lake City (Kingsbury Hall - University of Utah) 2001.11.23 Portland, OR (Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall) 2001.11.24 Seattle, WA (Paramount Theater) 2001.11.26 Oakland, CA (Paramount Theatre) 2001.11.26 San Francisco, CA (Radio Performance) 2001.11.27 Los Angeles, CA (Royce Hall - UCLA) 2001.11.28 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show With Jay Leno) Just Can't Last 2001.11.29 San Diego, CA (Copley Symphony Hall) 2001.11.30 Las Vegas, NV (The Joint - Hard Rock Hotel) 2001.11.30 Las Vegas, NV (Radio Performance) 2001.12.01 Phoenix, AZ (The Web Theatre) 2001.12.02 Albuquerque, NM (Kiva Auditorium) 2001.12.04 Dallas, TX (Bronco Bowl) 2001.12.05 Austin, TX (Austin Music Hall) 2001.12.05 Austin, TX (Radio Performance) 2001.12.06 Houston, TX (Aerial Theatre at Bayou Place) 2001.12.07 Austin, TX (Austin City Limits - Taping) 2001.12.08 Memphis, TN (Orpheum Theatre - Mistletoe Meltdown 2001) 2001.12.10 Atlanta, GA (Civic Center - Star 94 Not So Silent Night) 2001.12.11 Nashville, TN (Ryman Auditorium) 2001.12.12 Cincinnati, OH (Taft Theatre) 2001.12.13 Detroit, MI (State Theatre - Taped) 2001.12.14 Chicago, IL (Arie Crown Theatre) 2001.12.15 St. Louis, MO (Pageant Theatre - WVRV 101.1 River of Toys) 2001.12.17 New York, NY (Larry King Live) 2001.12.18 New York, NY (Oxygen Concert Special - Taping) 2001.12.19 New Brunswick, NJ (State Theatre) rescheduled date 2001.12.20 New York, NY (Late Night With Conan O'Brien) Build A Levee 2001.12.21 New York, NY (Oxygen Concert Special - Airing) 2002.01.08 Los Angeles, CA (Star 98.7 Radio Performance - Airing) 2002.01.12 Santa Monica, CA (KCRW New Ground Radio Interview - Airing) 2002.01.23 Honolulu, Oahu, HI (KUCD Radio interview and performance) 2002.01.23 Honolulu, Oahu, HI (Sheraton Ballroom) 2002.01.25 Lihue, Kauai, HI (Marriott Ballroom) 2002.01.26 Austin, TX (Austin City Limits - Airing) 2002.01.26 Kahului, Maui, HI (Alexander & Baldwin Amphitheatre - Maui Arts & Cultural Center) 2002.01.31 Sydney, Australia (Capital Theatre) 2002.02.01 Melbourne, Australia (Palais Theatre) 2002.02.03 Auckland, New Zealand (St. James Theatre - The Regent) 2002.02.06 Harajuku, Tokyo, Japan (Laforet Museum) 2002.02.07 Osaka, Japan (On-Air Osaka) 2002.03.01 New Haven, CT (Palace Theatre) 2002.03.02 Albany, NY (Palace Theatre) 2002.03.03 Burlington, VT (Flynn Theatre) 2002.03.04 New York, NY (Radio Performance) 2002.03.05 Harrisburg, PA (The Forum) 2002.03.06 Huntington, WV (Mountain Stage - Joan C Edwards Performing Arts Center) 2002.03.07 Asheville, NC (Thomas Wolfe Auditorium) 2002.03.08 Charleston, SC (North Charleston Performing Arts Center) 2002.03.10 Melbourne, FL (King Center for the Performing Arts) 2002.03.11 Miami, FL (Jackie Gleason Theatre) 2002.03.12 St. Petersburg, FL (Mahaffey Theatre) 2002.03.14 Birmingham, AL (BJCC Concert Hall) 2002.03.15 Little Rock, AR (Robinson Center Music Hall) 2002.03.16 Tulsa, OK (Brady Theatre) 2002.03.17 Oklahoma City, OK (Civic Center Music Hall - Thelma E. Gaylord Performing Arts Theatre) 2002.03.18 Omaha, NE (Music Hall - Omaha Civic Auditorium) 2002.03.20 Nampa, ID (The Idaho Center) 2002.03.22 Stateline, NV (Caesar's Tahoe - Circus Maximus Showroom) 2002.03.23 Stateline, NV (Caesar's Tahoe - Circus Maximus Showroom) 2002.03.24 Santa Rosa, CA (Luther Burbank Center for the Arts) 2002.03.25 Thousand Oaks, CA (Fred Kavli Theatre - Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Center) 2002.03.27 Cerritos, CA (Cerritos Arts Center) 2002.03.28 Cerritos, CA (Cerritos Arts Center) 2002.03.29 Bakersfield, CA (Radio Interview) 2002.03.29 Bakersfield, CA (Fox Theater) 2002.03.30 San Diego, CA (Studio West - Acoustic Performance Taping) 2002.03.30 Escondido, CA (California Center for the Arts) 2002.04.17 San Diego, CA (Studio West - Acoustic Radio Performance Airing) 2002.04.21 San Diego, CA (Studio West - Acoustic TV Performance Airing) 2002.05.09 Dublin, Ireland (Olympia Theatre) 2002.05.11 Cambridge, England (Corn Exchange) 2002.05.12 Manchester, England (Carling Apollo Manchester) 2002.05.13 London, England (Royal Albert Hall) 2002.05.15 Bristol, England (Colston Hall) 2002.05.16 Glasgow, Scotland (Old Fruitmarket) 2002.05.18 Nuerbrugring-Eiffel, Germany (Rock Am Ring) 2002.05.19 Nueremberg, Germany (Rock Im Park) 2002.05.20 Milan, Italy (Ciak Theatre) acoustic performance 2002.05.21 Barcelona, Spain (Apollo) acoustic performance 2002.05.23 Brussels, Belgium (Ancienne Belgique) acoustic performance 2002.05.24 Brussels, Belgium (Train Station) impromptu performance while waiting for train 2002.05.24 Amsterdam, Holland (Paradiso Club) acoustic performance 2002.05.25 Paris, France (Divan du Monde) acoustic performance 2002.06.01 Minneapolis, MN (Historic Orpheum Theatre) 2002.06.02 Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theatre) 2002.06.03 Cedar Rapids, IA (Paramount Theater - U.S. Cellular Center) 2002.06.04 South Bend, IN (Morris Performing Arts Center) 2002.06.06 Cleveland, OH (Tower City Amphitheater) 2002.06.07 Columbus, OH (PromoWest Pavilion) 2002.06.08 Wilkes-Barre, PA (F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts) 2002.06.09 Easton, PA (State Theatre - Center For The Arts) 2002.06.11 Orono, ME (Hutchins Concert Hall, Maine Center for the Arts - University of Maine) 2002.06.13 Geneva, NY (The Smith Opera House) 2002.06.14 Buffalo, NY (Shea's Performing Arts Center) 2002.06.15 Toronto, Canada (Convocation Hall - University of Toronto) 2002.06.16 Croton-on-Hudson, NY (Clearwater Great Hudson River Revival) 2002.06.20 Los Angeles, CA (The Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Build A Levee 2002.06.21 Irvine, CA (Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre - Irvine Meadows) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.06.22 Concord, CA (Chronicle Pavilion) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.06.23 Marysville, CA (AutoWest Amphiteatre) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.06.25 Morrison, CO (Red Rocks Amphitheatre) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.06.27 Maryland Heights, MO (UMB Bank Pavilion) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.06.28 Bonner Springs, KS (Sandstone Amphitheatre) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.06.29 Tinley Park, IL (Tweeter Center) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.06.30 Sterling Heights, MI (Freedom Hill Park Amphitheater) opening for Chris Isaak - canceled 2002.07.01 Noblesville, IN (Verizon Wireless Music Center) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.03 Dallas, TX (Smirnoff Music Centre) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.04 Austin, TX (The Backyard) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.05 The Woodlands, TX (Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.07 Atlanta, GA (Chastain Park Amphitheatre) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.09 Camden, NJ (Tweeter Center At The Waterfront) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.10 Holmdel, NJ (P.N.C. Bank Arts Center) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.12 Boston, MA (FleetBoston Pavilion) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.13 Wantagh, NY (Jones Beach Amphitheatre) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.07.14 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) opening for Chris Isaak 2002.09.17 Albany, NY (News Conference - St. Lawrence Cement Factory Opposition) 2002.09.18 Kingston, NY (Ulster Performing Arts Center - Woody Guthrie Tribute Concert) 2002.10.11 Woodstock, NY (WDST Radio Interview) The House Carpenter's Daughter (released 2003.09.16) 2004.02.10 Boston, MA (Here & Now - Radio Interview) 2004.07.28 Boston, MA (Museum of Fine Arts - Democratic National Convention Private Party) 2004.07.31 Northampton, MA (Calvin Theatre) 2004.08.01 Cambridge, MA (Sanders Theatre) 2004.08.02 Cambridge, MA (Sanders Theatre) 2004.08.03 New York, NY (Late Show With David Letterman) Sally Ann 2004.08.04 New York, NY (The Town Hall) 2004.08.05 New York, NY (The Town Hall) 2004.08.07 Edmonton, Alberta, Canada (Edmonton Folk Festival - Gallagher Park) 2004.08.09 Thousand Oaks, CA (Fred Kavli Theatre - Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Center) 2004.08.10 San Diego, CA (Humphrey's By The Bay Stage) 2004.08.11 Hollywood, CA (John Anson Ford Amphitheatre) 2004.08.12 Hollywood, CA (John Anson Ford Amphitheatre) 2004.08.14 Santa Rosa, CA (Ruth Finley Person Theater - Luther Burbank Center for the Arts) 2004.08.16 Saratoga, CA (Villa Montalvo - Garden Theatre) 2004.08.17 Saratoga, CA (Villa Montalvo - Garden Theatre) 2004.08.18 Livermore, CA (Wente Vineyards Amphitheatre) 2004.08.20 Portland, OR (KINK FM Radio Interview) 2004.08.20 Portland, OR (Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall) 2004.08.21 Redmond, WA (Marymoor Amphitheater - Marymoor Park) 2004.08.22 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) 2004.08.24 New York, NY (Moveon PAC Launch Event - Hammerstein Ballroom) 2005.05.07 New Paltz, NY (Unison Arts 30th Anniversary Benefit Concert - Julien Studley Theater - SUNY New Paltz) 2005.05.15 Glenside, PA (Where Have All The Flowers Gone? Pete Seeger Tribute - Keswick Theatre) 2005.05.23 New York, NY (Friends of Theresa Brilli Wilson - Memorial & Benefit - Irving Plaza) 2005.07.11 Grand Rapids, MN (KAXE Radio Interview) 2005.10.14 Washington, DC (National Italian American Foundation 30th Anniversary Gala - Washington Hilton & Towers) 2005.10.15 Washington, DC (National Italian American Foundation 30th Anniversary Gala - Washington Hilton & Towers) 2005.10.2X New York, NY (Technology & The Music Industry Discussion Panel - Carnegie Hall) 2005.10.26 New York, NY (Princess Grace Awards - Cipriani 42nd Street) 2005.12.03 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Build A Levee Hurricane Benefit Concert - Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) 2006.03.30 Washington, DC (28th Annual Planned Parenthood Federation of America Maggie Awards - Washington Hilton & Towers) 2006.05.21 Kingston, NY (Benefit for Bill & Livia Vanaver - Bardavon 1869 Opera House - UPAC) 2006.06.05 New York, NY (Jazz At Lincoln Center - Setting New Standards 5th Annual Spring Gala - Apollo Theatre) 2006.06.10 New York, NY (Daniel Berrigan's 85th Birthday - Wallace Hall - St. Ignatius Loyola Church) 2006.10.17 New York, NY (Ladysmith Black Mambazo & Friends - Carnegie Hall) 2006.11.09 New York, NY (The Music of Bob Dylan - Benefit for the Music For Youth Foundation - Avery Fisher Hall - Lincoln Center) 2006.11.12 New York, NY (Dan Zanes & Friends - Family Fall Benefit Concert - Isaac Stern Ballroom - Carnegie Hall) 2006.12.02 Albany, NY (Linda Norris Auditorium - WAMC Performing Arts Studio) 2007.01.01 Albany, NY (Albany Times Union Arena - Governer Eliot Spitzer Inauguration) 2007.07.08 Albany, NY (Dan Zanes & Friends - The Egg at Empire State Plaza) 2007.09.29 Poughkeepsie, NY (Dan Zanes & Friends - Bardavon 1869 Opera House) 2007.10.18 Poughkeepsie, NY (Dutchess County Executives Arts Dinner & Awards Ceremony - Dutchess Golf & Country Club) 2007.11.09 New York, NY (ABC World News Tonight - Person Of The Week) 2007.11.16 Dorchester, MA (WBZ TV Boston - Interview & Story) 2007.11.16 Dorchester, MA (Give Us Your Poor Benefit - Strand Theatre) Leave Your Sleep (released 2010.04.13) 2008.01.04 New York, NY (Hiro Ballroom - Maritime Hotel) 2008.01.05 New York, NY (Hiro Ballroom - Maritime Hotel) 2008.01.06 New York, NY (Hiro Ballroom - Maritime Hotel) 2008.01.08 New York, NY (Hiro Ballroom - Maritime Hotel) 2008.01.09 New York, NY (Hiro Ballroom - Maritime Hotel) 2008.01.10 New York, NY (Hiro Ballroom - Maritime Hotel) 2008.01.10 New York, NY (WFUV Words & Music from Studio A) 2008.04.02 Brooklyn, NY (Stay Awake Live - St. Ann's Gala - St. Ann's Warehouse) 2008.05.27 Boston, MA (EdgeFest - Boston Pops - Symphony Hall) 2008.05.28 Boston, MA (EdgeFest - Boston Pops - Symphony Hall) 2009.03.12 Albany, NY (Poetry Out Loud - Huxley Theater - NYS Museum) judge only 2009.04.27 New York, NY (Tricycle Benefit - Urban Zen - Stephan Weiss Studio) 2009.04.28 Washington, DC (Poetry Out Loud - Lisner Auditorium - George Washington University) judge and performer 2009.05.07 Watertown, MA (2009 Possibilities Gala - Perkins School for the Blind) 2009.07.26 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Spiegeltent - Fisher Center - Bard College) surprise performance 2009.09.12 Rhinebeck, NY (Women & Power Conference - Omega Institute for Holistic Studies) 2009.09.26 New York, NY (Invocation of the Muse - Poets House Grand Opening - Battery Park City) 2009.09.27 Colonie, NY (Shaker Heritage Society Benefit - 1848 Shaker Meeting House) early show 2009.09.27 Colonie, NY (Shaker Heritage Society Benefit - 1848 Shaker Meeting House) late show 2009.10.09 New York, NY (Late Show With David Letterman) Heaven with Brett Dennen - canceled 2009.11.13 London, England (London Jazz Festival - Barbican Hall) 2009.11.16 London, England (Conway Hall) 2009.11.18 London, England (Free Word Center) free performance and discussion 2009.11.20 The Hague, Holland (Crossing Border Music Festival - Theatre Quarter) 2009.11.23 Berlin, Germany (Roter Salon) 2009.12.12 Paris, France (One Shot Not - ARTE F) taping date 2010.01.22 (The Review Show - BBC Scotland) 2010.01.24 Dublin, Ireland (Haiti Benefit Concert - Whelan's) cameo appearance 2010.01.25 Dublin, Ireland (Whelan's) 2010.01.26 Glasgow, Scotland (Global Gathering - BBC Radio Scotland's Pacific Quay) 2010.01.28 Glasgow, Scotland (Celtic Connection - Royal Concert Hall - Main Auditorium) with Lunasa & Susan McKeown 2010.02.10 Santa Monica, CA (Backyard Benefit Concert for Street Poets - Private Residence of S. Grant & C. Henrikson) 2010.02.11 Los Angeles Area, CA (Private Living Room Concert - Unknown Location in the Hollywood Hills) 2010.02.12 Long Beach, CA (Guest Speaker at TED 2010, Terrace Theatre, Long Beach Convention Center) will air 2010.04.09 2010.02.12 Long Beach, CA (TED After-Party Jam - Westin Hotel Lobby) with Jake Shimabukuro and others 2010.02.27 New York, NY (Private Birthday Party - Glass Houses at the Chelsea Arts Tower) surprise performance 2010.03.06 Albany, NY (Poetry Out Loud - The Linda - WAMC Performing Arts Studio) judge only 2010.03.13 Troy, NY ("Natalie Merchant and the Poetry of Childhood" - PBS NewsHour) aired 2010.04.26 2010.03.13 Troy, NY (WAMC Fundraiser - Troy Savings Bank Music Hall) 2010.03.24 Portland, OR (KINK Live Performance Lounge - 101.9 FM Radio) aired on 2010.03.25 2010.03.24 Portland, OR (PLA 2010 - Oregon Convention Center) 2010.03.25 Portland, OR (In Studio Performances - OPB Studios) aired on 2010.04.27 2010.04.12 New York, NY (The Concert Hall - New York Society for Ethical Culture) 2010.04.13 New York, NY (The Concert Hall - New York Society for Ethical Culture) 2010.04.13 New York, NY (Good Morning America) 2010.04.13 Albany, NY (WAMC Roundtable) call-in interview 2010.04.13 New York, NY (WFUV Words & Music from Studio A) 2010.04.13 Birmingham, AL (NPR Morning Editon) call-in interview 2010.04.14 New York, NY (Barnes & Noble Union Square) new album release event! 2010.04.15 New York, NY (WNYC's Soundcheck) 2010.04.19 Santa Monica, CA (World Cafe - Village Studio) taping 2010.04.20 Los Angeles, CA (The Getty Center) poetry workshop offered to Getty students only 2010.04.20 Los Angeles, CA (Harold Williams Auditorium - The Getty Center) 2010.04.21 Los Angeles, CA (KIIS FM & Star 98.7 FM) taping 2010.04.21 Los Angeles, CA (The Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Nursery Rhyme of Innocence and Experience 2010.04.22 Los Angeles, CA (Take Your Kid To Work Day - Club Nokia - L.A. Live) 2010.04.22 Los Angeles, CA (Library Foundation of Los Angeles - The Aratani / Japan America Theatre) 2010.04.24 Chicago, IL (Poetry-to-Music Workshop - Arica Hilton Fine Arts) Lecture Only 2010.04.24 Chicago, IL (Rubloff Auditorium - Art Institute of Chicago) 2010.04.25 Boulder, CO (eTown's 19th Birthday Celebration - Boulder Theater) with the Horse Flies 2010.04.26 Troy, NY ("Natalie Merchant and the Poetry of Childhood" - PBS NewsHour) taped 2010.03.13 2010.04.27 Portland, OR (In Studio Performances - OPB Studios) taped on 2010.03.25 2010.04.27 Dallas, NC (Inside The Blend - WSGE 91.7fm) call-in interview 2010.04.28 Cambridge, MA (Harvard Book Store Presents - The Brattle Theatre) 2010.04.29 Haverhill, MA (92.5 The River) call-in interview 2010.04.30 Washington, DC (Lutheran Church of the Reformation - Folger Shakespeare Library) 2010.05.01 New York, NY (4th Annual PEN Cabaret - World Voices Festival - Le Poisson Rouge) 2010.05.10 Brussels, Belgium (Ancienne Belgique) 2010.05.11 Amsterdam, Holland (Paradiso Club) 2010.05.12 Cologne, Germany (Kulturkirche) 2010.05.14 Hamburg, Germany (Ubel und Gefahrlich) 2010.05.15 Berlin, Germany (Admiralspalast Studio) 2010.05.17 Munich, Germany (Freiheizhalle) 2010.05.18 Zurich, Switzerland (X-tra Club) 2010.05.20 Paris, France (Alhambra) 2010.05.22 London, England (HMV Hammersmith Apollo) 2010.05.24 London, England (Woman's Hour - BBC Radio 4) 2010.05.24 Salford Quays, England (The Lowry - Pier 8) 2010.05.25 Gateshead, England (The Sage Gateshead) 2010.05.26 Edinburgh, Scotland (Usher Hall) 2010.05.28 Birmingham, England (Symphony Hall) 2010.05.29 Bristol, England (Colston Hall) 2010.05.30 Brighton, England (Brighton Dome) 2010.06.01 Dublin, Ireland (The Helix) 2010.06.12 West Chester, PA (WCU Poetry Conference - Sykes Student Union Theater) discussion panel 2010.06.12 West Chester, PA (WCU Poetry Conference - Adler Theater - Swope Music Building) 2010.06.28 Washington, DC (ALA 2010 Annual Conference - Walter E. Washington Convention Center) 2010.07.10 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Spiegeltent - Fisher Center - Bard College) surprise performance 2010.07.12 Montclair, NJ (The Wellmont Theatre) 2010.07.13 Northampton, MA (Calvin Theatre & Performing Arts Center) 2010.07.15 New York, NY (Town Hall) 2010.07.16 New York, NY (Town Hall) 2010.07.18 Bethesda, MD (Music Center at Strathmore) 2010.07.19 Boston, MA (Borders) signing 2010.07.19 Boston, MA (Wilbur Theatre) 2010.07.20 Philadelphia, PA (Merriam Theater) 2010.07.22 (Linked Radio Show - Sirius XM Radio) taping 2010.07.22 Chicago, IL (Borders) signing 2010.07.22 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) 2010.07.23 Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theater) 2010.07.24 St. Paul, MN (Women of Substance Series - The O'Shaughnessy at St. Catherine University) 2010.07.26 Grand Rapids, MI (Meijer Amphitheatre - Frederik Meijer Gardens & Sculpture Park) 2010.07.27 Ann Arbor, MI (Studio A2 On The Road - 107One - Borders) short set & signing 2010.07.27 Ann Arbor, MI (Historic Theater - Michigan Theater) 2010.07.31 Cambridge, England (Cambridge Folk Festival - Cherry Hinton Hall) 2010.08.03 Denver, CO (KBCO Studio C Radio Broadcast) 2010.08.03 Denver, CO (Ellie Caulkins Opera House - Denver Performing Arts Complex) 2010.08.04 Salt Lake City, UT (Red Butte Garden Amphitheatre - University of Utah) 2010.08.06 Seattle, WA (Mountain Music Lounge - 103.7 FM The Mountain) interview and performance 2010.08.06 Woodinville, WA (Chateau Ste. Michelle Winery) 2010.08.07 Goldendale, WA (Maryhill Winery) 2010.08.09 Saratoga, CA (Mountain Winery) 2010.08.10 Santa Rosa, CA (Ruth Finley Person Theatre - Wells Fargo Center for the Arts) 2010.08.11 San Francisco, CA (826 Valencia) songwriting workshop for teenagers 2010.08.11 Oakland, CA (Fox Theater) 2010.08.13 Los Angeles, CA (Orpehum Theatre) 2010.08.14 San Diego, CA (The Spreckels Theatre) 2010.08.17 Phoenix, AZ (Dodge Theatre) 2010.08.19 Dallas, TX (Live Sessions - KXT 91.7 FM Public Music Radio) interview and performance 2010.08.19 Dallas, TX (Winspear Opera House) 2010.08.20 Austin, TX (93.3 FM KGSR Music Lounge - Radio Austin) call-in interview 2010.08.20 Austin, TX (Paramount Theatre) 2010.08.21 (Linked Radio Show - Sirius XM Radio) airing 2010.08.21 Houston, TX (Verizon Wireless Theater) 2010.08.24 (BBC World Service - News - Striking A Chord - Week 2) interview 2010.08.24 Clearwater, FL (Ruth Eckerd Hall - Richard B. Baumgardner Center for the Performing Arts) 2010.08.25 Miami, FL (South Florida Today Show - NBC Miami) 2010.08.25 Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Au Rene Theatre - Broward Center for the Performing Arts) 2010.08.27 Atlanta, GA (Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center) 2010.08.28 Nashville, TN (Ryman Auditorium) 2010.08.30 Durham, NC (Durham Performing Arts Center) 2010.08.31 Knoxville, TN (Tennessee Theatre) 2010.09.01 Greenville, SC (Peace Center) 2010.10.08 Poughkeepsie, NY (Bardavon 1869 Opera House, UPAC) with the Hudson Valley Philharmonic 2010.10.11 Cleveland, OH (Cuyahoga County Public Library Foundation Benefit - Ohio Theatre) 2010.10.12 New York, NY (PSA Centennial Celebration - The Great Hall - Cooper Union) 2010.10.13 Wilkes-Barre, PA (F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts) with symphony orchestra 2010.10.14 New York, NY (Elektra 60th Birthday - Kaufmann Concert Hall) with Jackson Browne, Jac Holzman, & Lenny Kaye 2010.10.15 Morristown, NJ (Community Theatre at Mayo Center for the Performing Arts) with symphony orchestra 2010.10.17 Lancaster, PA (American Music Theatre) with symphony orchestra 2010.10.19 Wilmington, DE (The Grand Opera House) with the Delaware Symphony Orchestra 2010.11.06 New York, NY (TimesTalks - The TimesCenter) Performance and Conversation with Jon Pareles 2011.02.14 Hilton, NY (Little Airplane's Lift-Off Party, KidScreen Summit) 2011.02.17 Albany, NY (WAMC Roundtable) call-in interview 2011.03.03 Woodstock, NY (Carmel's Lunch lounge interview - WDST 100.1 FM Radio) in-studio interview 2011.03.04 Red Hook, NY (Parlour Session - WKZE 98.1/105.9 FM Radio - Elmendorph Inn) 2011.03.05 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) with symphony orchestra 2011.04.23 Woodstock, NY (Midnight Ramble House Concert - Levon Helm Studios) Which Side Are You On, The Weight 2011.05.07 Woodstock, NY (Midnight Ramble House Concert - Levon Helm Studios) 2011.05.27 Kingston, NY (Ulster Performing Arts Center - Levon Helm's 71st birthday concert) 2011.06.02 New York, NY (GBC Conference & Gala Awards Dinner - Cipriani Wall Street) 2011.06.12 Olivebridge, NY (Ashokan Center) guest appearance with the Silver Hollers 2011.07.08 Chautauqua, NY (Chautauqua Institution Amphitheatre) with members of the Chautauqua Symphony Orchestra 2011.07.12 Jamestown, NY (Junior Guilders event - Lillian Vitanza Ney Building) 2011.10.06 Ellis Island, NY (Green Carpet Gala - National Parks Conservation Association) 2011.10.07 New York, NY (HighLine Ballroom) "An Intimate Acoustic Evening with..." 2011.10.19 New York, NY (92nd Street Y) Classroom Teacher (workshop) 2011.10.22 Kingston, NY (13th Annual Pink October Fundraiser - Old Dutch Church) early show - with Elizabeth Mitchell 2011.10.22 Kingston, NY (13th Annual Pink October Fundraiser - Old Dutch Church) late show - with Elizabeth Mitchell 2011.11.07 New York, NY (Library Lions Benefit - Reading Room - New York Public Library) one of six honorees 2011.11.13 Nashville, TN (Schermerhorn Symphony Center) with the Nashville Symphony 2011.11.18 Kingston, NY (Shelter From The Storm benefit - Broadway Theater at UPAC) benefit for victims of Hurricane Irene 2011.11.30 New York, NY (92nd Street Y - Theresa L. Kaufmann Concert Hall) private class/concert 2011.12.01 New York, NY (92nd Street Y - Theresa L. Kaufmann Concert Hall) private class/concert 2012.01.14 Pittsfield, MA (WAMC Benefit - Colonial Theatre) with the Coriolan String Quartet, Elizabeth Mitchell, and Daniel Littleton 2012.01.20 Poughkeepsie, NY (Bardavon 1869 Opera House - UPAC) guest appearance with Mavis Staples 2012.03.10 Binghamton, NY (Benefit against Hydrofracking - Broome County Forum) with The Horse Flies 2012.03.31 Kingston, NY (Gala Dinner for "Russian Caravan" - Frank Guido's Little Italy) hosting, not performing 2012.04.19 New York, NY (Equality Now 20th Anniversary Gala) 2012.05.07 Red Hook, NY (WKZE Radio) call in to promote the Anti-Fracking concert) 2012.05.09 Santa Ana, CA (The Yost Theater) 2012.05.15 Albany, NY (New Yorkers Against Fracking concert - The Egg) 2012.05.29 Raleigh, NC (Meymandi Concert Hall) with the North Carolina Symphony 2012.06.04 New York, NY (Javits Center - Book Expo America) signing only 2012.06.05 New York, NY (Javits Center - Book Expo America) signing only 2012.06.09 Cincinnati, OH (Music Hall) with the Cincinnati Pops 2012.06.18 San Francisco, CA (Louis M. Davies Symphony Hall) with the San Francisco Symphony 2012.06.22 Seattle, WA (S. Mark Taper Foundation Auditorium, Benaroya Hall) with the Seattle Symphony 2012.06.24 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) with the Rogue Valley Symphony 2012.07.10 Highland Park, IL (Ravinia Pavilion - Ravinia Festival) with the Ravinia Festival Orchestra 2012.07.13 Milwaukee, WI (Uihlein Hall) with the Milwaukee Symphony Orchestra - canceled 2012.07.17 Denver, CO (UMB Bank Amphitheater - Denver Botanic Gardens) with the Colorado Symphony 2012.09.20 New York, NY (The Carle Honors - Guastavino's) introduced Frances Foster, with Barbara McClintock 2012.10.02 New Paltz, NY (Environmental Grantmakers Association Fall Retreat - Mohonk Mountain House) 2012.10.04 Portland, OR (Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall) with the Oregon Symphony 2012.10.11 Woodstock, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Woodstock Film Festival - Woodstock Playhouse) performing w/special guests 2012.10.20 Stone Ridge, NY (Quimby Theatre at Stone Ridge - SUNY Ulster) with the Esopus Chamber Orchestra 2012.10.24 Rosendale, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Rosendale Theatre) performance following screening 2012.10.27 Milwaukee, WI (Milwaukee Theatre) with the Milwaukee Symphony Orchestra 2012.11.12 Ithaca, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Willard Straight Theater - Cornell University) performance w/The Horse Flies 2012.11.13 Loch Sheldrake, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Seelig Theater - Sullivan County CC) Q&A following screening 2012.11.14 Athens, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Crossroads Brewing Company) Q&A following screening 2012.11.17 Las Vegas, NV (NCTE Annual Convention - MGM Grand Resort & Casino) keynote speaker 2012.11.23 New York, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Beacon Theatre) Q&A following screening 2012.11.24 New York, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Beacon Theatre) Q&A following screening 2012.11.26 Newburgh, NY ("Dear Governor..." - The Downing Film Center) Q&A following screening 2012.11.29 New York, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Ethical & Cultural Society) Q&A following screening 2012.12.01 Greenvale, NY (Tilles Center for the Performing Arts) with the Chelsea Symphony 2012.12.04 Brooklyn, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Brooklyn Heights Cinema) Q&A following screening 2012.12.05 New Paltz, NY ("Dear Governor..." - CSB Auditorium - SUNY) Q&A following screening 2012.12.07 Albany, NY ("Dear Governor..." - The Linda - WAMC Performing Arts Studio) Q&A following screening 2012.12.09 Newark, NJ (Prudential Hall - New Jersey Performing Arts Center) with the Chesea Symphony 2013.01.09 Albany, NY (anti-fracking demonstration with Pete Seeger - Empire State Plaza) 2013.01.18 Clearwater, FL (Ruth Eckerd Hall - Richard B. Baumgardner Center for the Performing Arts) 2013.01.28 Las Vegas, NV (Reynolds Hall - The Smith Center for the Performing Arts) free kids show - early show 2013.01.28 Las Vegas, NV (Reynolds Hall - The Smith Center for the Performing Arts) free kids show - later show 2013.01.29 Las Vegas, NV (Reynolds Hall - The Smith Center for the Performing Arts) with the Las Vegas Philharmonic 2013.02.16 Buffalo, NY (Kleinhans Music Hall) with the Buffalo Philharmonic Orchestra 2013.03.10 Bearsville, NY ("We Shall Not Be Moved: an Evening of Spirituals to Benefit Frack Action" - Bearsville Theatre) 2013.03.14 Phoenix, AZ (Symphony Hall) with the Phoenix Symphony 2013.03.23 Charlotte, NC (Belk Theater, Blumenthal Performing Arts Center) with the Charlotte Symphony 2013.04.04 New York, NY (Mothering & Daughtering Private Event - ABC Carpet & Home) 2013.04.09 Kingston, NY (anti-fracking press conference - Ulster County Office Building) 2013.04.12 Fort Worth, TX (Nancy Lee & Perry R. Bass Performance Hall) with the Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra 2013.04.13 Fort Worth, TX (Nancy Lee & Perry R. Bass Performance Hall) with the Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra 2013.04.14 Fort Worth, TX (Nancy Lee & Perry R. Bass Performance Hall) with the Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra 2013.05.10 Minneapolis, MN (Orchestra Hall - Minneapolis Convention Center) with the Minnesota Orchestra - canceled 2013.06.02 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY ("Shelter" Benefit - Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) 2013.06.17 Albany, NY (anti-fracking demonstration - NY State Capitol Building) 2013.06.29 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Red Hook Education Foundation benefit - Spiegeltent - Bard College) special guest of Amy Helm 2013.07.05 Woodstock, NY (Amy Helm - The Barn) Natalie was the special guest 2013.07.11 Detroit, MI (Orchestra Hall - Max M. Fisher Music Center) with the Detroit Symphony Orchestra 2013.07.12 Detroit, MI (Poetry Workshop For Children - Detroit Institute of Arts) 2013.07.13 Columbus, OH (Columbus Bicentennial Pavilion at Columbus Commons) with the Columbus Symphony 2013.07.20 Bethel, NY (Bethel Woods Center for the Arts) with the Hudson Valley Philharmonic 2013.07.21 Great Barrington, MA (The Mahaiwe Performing Arts Center) with the Hudson Valley Philharmonic 2013.08.12 London, England (Mastertapes - BBC Maida Vale Studios) taping 2013.08.24 Olivebridge, NY (Summer Hoot! - Ashokan Center) 2013.10.04 Red Bank, NJ (Count Basie Theatre) with the New Jersey Symphony Chamber Orchestra 2013.10.18 Birmingham, AL (Alys R. Stephens Center for the Performing Arts) with the Alabama Symphony Orchestra 2013.10.26 New York, KY (Memorial for Toshi Seeger - New York Society for Ethical Culture) 2013.11.02 Louisville, KY (Whitney Hall - Kentucky Center for the Performing Arts) with the Louisville Orchestra 2013.11.15 Tulsa, OK (Lorton Performing Arts Center) with the Tulsa Symphony 2013.11.16 Tulsa, OK (Lorton Performing Arts Center) with the Tulsa Symphony 2013.12.14 New York, NY ("The Sounding Joy" record release - Symphony Space) guest of Elizabeth Mitchell 2013.12.20 Woodstock, NY ("The Sounding Joy" record release - Levon Helm Studios) guest of Elizabeth Mitchell 2014.01.11 Jacksonville, FL (Florida Theatre Performing Arts Center) with the Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra 2014.01.12 Miami, FL (Adrienne Arsht Center - John S. and James L. Knight Concert Hall) with the Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra 2014.01.25 Fort Collins, CO (The Lincoln Center Performance Hall) with the Fort Collins Symphony Orchestra 2014.01.26 Colorado Springs, CO (Pikes Peak Center) with the Fort Collins Symphony Orchestra 2014.02.14 Kingston, NY ("Shelter" premiere - Bethany Hall - Old Dutch Church) postponed 2014.02.28 Kingston, NY ("Shelter" premiere - One Billion Rising - Bethany Hall - Old Dutch Church) screening and panel discussion 2014.03.08 Newport News, VA (Ferguson Center for the Arts - Christopher Newport University) with the Virginia Symphony Orchestra 2014.03.22 Morristown, NJ (Community Theatre at Mayo Center for the Performing Arts) with the New Jersey Symphony Chamber Orchestra 2014.04.05 Philadelphia, PA (WXPN's Big Day Out - World Cafe Live) taping 2014.04.12 Portsmouth, NH (Singer-Songwriter Festival - Seacoast Stage - The Music Hall) with the New England String Quartet 2014.04.26 New York, NY (Isaac Stern Auditorium - Carnegie Hall) Carnegie Hall Family Concert Natalie Merchant (self-titled) (released 2014.05.06) 2014.05.02 New York, NY (Katie! Show - ABC's TV1 Studio) 2014.05.07 Bronx, NY (FUV Live - WFUV 90.7 FM, Fordham University) interview 2014.05.10 London, England (Milton Court Concert Hall - Guildhall School of Music & Drama - Barbican Centre) 2014.05.11 London, England (Milton Court Concert Hall - Guildhall School of Music & Drama - Barbican Centre) 2014.05.11 London, England (Weekend Wogan with Terry Wogan - BBC Radio 2) 2014.05.12 London, England (Front Row with John Wilson - BBC Radio 4) 2014.05.12 London, England (Sessions with Bob Harris - BBC Radio 2) taping 2014.05.13 London, England (Later with Jools Holland - BBC Two) 2014.05.15 London, England (The School of Life: In Conversation with Alain de Botton - Shoreditch Town Hall) 2014.05.18 London, England (Explorations - Milton Court Concert Hall - Guildhall School of Music & Drama - Barbican Centre) 2014.05.23 Philadelphia, PA (WXPN World Cafe Radio Show) 2014.05.25 London, England (Sessions with Bob Harris - BBC Radio 2) airing 2014.07.02 Washington, DC (The Diane Rehm Show - WAMU 88.5 NPR) interview 2014.07.03 Toronto, Canada (Q with Jian Ghomeshi - CBC Radio) interview 2014.07.03 Kingston, NY (Broadway Theater - Ulster Performing Arts Center) 2014.07.05 Great Barrington, MA (Mahaiwe Performing Arts Center) 2014.07.06 Ridgefield, CT (Ridgefield Playhouse) 2014.07.08 Seattle, WA (S. Mark Taper Foundation Auditorium - Benaroya Hall) with the Seattle Symphony, postponed 2014.07.08 New Brunswick, NJ (State Theater) 2014.07.09 Lancaster, PA (American Music Theatre) 2014.07.11 Glenside, PA (Keswick Theatre) 2014.07.12 Washington, DC (Lincoln Theatre) 2014.07.13 Washington, DC (Lincoln Theatre) postponed to 2014.12.10 2014.07.15 Burlington, VT (Flynn Mainstage - Flynn Center for the Performing Arts) postponed to 2014.10.21 2014.07.16 Boston, MA (Barnes & Noble - Prudential Center) signing canceled 2014.07.16 Boston, MA (Shubert Theatre) postponed to 2014.09.15 2014.07.18 Portland, ME (State Theatre) postponed to 2014.10.23 2014.07.19 Tarrytown, NY (Tarrytown Music Hall) postponed to 2014.09.17 2014.07.20 Westhampton Beach, NY (Westhampton Beach Performing Arts Center) postponed to 2014.10.25 2014.07.22 Munhall, PA (Carnegie Library Music Hall of Homestead) postponed to 2014.12.11 2014.07.24 Chicago, IL (Barnes & Noble - Clybourn - Webster Place) signing canceled 2014.07.24 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) postponed to 2014.09.11 2014.07.25 Wauwatosa, WI (Barnes & Noble - Mayfair Mall) signing canceled 2014.07.25 Milwaukee, WI (The Pabst Theater) postponed to 2014.09.10 2014.08.22 New Paltz, NY (Festival of the Arts - Mohonk Mountain House) 2014.09.10 Milwaukee, WI (The Pabst Theater) 2014.09.11 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) 2014.09.13 New York, NY (Beacon Theater) 2014.09.15 Boston, MA (Shubert Theatre) 2014.09.17 Tarrytown, NY (Tarrytown Music Hall) 2014.09.20 Brooklyn, NY (BAM Howard Gilman Opera House) with the Kronos Quartet 2014.09.21 New York, NY (Cliton Global Citizen Awards) 2014.10.07 Seattle, WA (S. Mark Taper Foundation Auditorium - Benaroya Hall) with the Seattle Symphony 2014.10.11 Delhi, NY (Taste of the Catskills Festival - Maple Shade Farm) received award 2014.10.17 Stone Ridge, NY (Forum on Domestic Violence - SUNY Ulster) speaker 2014.10.19 Ulster, NY ("Antartica 3D: On the Edge" screening - Regal Cinemas - Hudson Valley Mall) speaker 2014.10.21 Burlington, VT (Flynn Mainstage - Flynn Center for the Performing Arts) 2014.10.23 Portland, ME (State Theatre) 2014.10.24 Richmond, VA (Carpenter Theatre) 2014.10.25 Westhampton Beach, NY (Westhampton Beach Performing Arts Center - Hamptons Music Festival) 2014.10.27 Staatsburg, NY ("Shelter" screening - Grace Smith House - Franklin D. Roosevelt High School) speaker 2014.11.15 Kansas City, MO (Helzberg Hall - Kauffman Center for the Performing Arts) with the Kansas City Symphony 2014.12.08 New York, NY (Holiday Cheer for WFUV - Beacon Theatre) 2014.12.10 Washington, DC (Lincoln Theatre) 2014.12.11 Munhall, PA (Carnegie Library Music Hall of Homestead) 2014.12.13 Stony Brook, NY (Main Stage - Staller Center for the Arts - SUNY Stony Brook) 2014.12.18 Albany, NY (State Capitol Building - Anti-Fracking Celebration) 2014.12.29 Kingston, NY (Ulster County Offices - Anti-Fracking Celebration) 2015.03.07 Hillside, NJ (Gene and Shelley Enlow Recital Hall - Kean University) 2015.03.20 Purchase, NY (The Concert Hall - The Performing Arts Center - Purchase College) with the Purchase Symphony Orchestra 2015.03.28 Storrs, CT (Jorgensen Auditorium) 2015.04.02 Boulder, CO (Macky Auditorium - College of Music - University of Colorado) with the CU Symphony Orchestra 2015.04.04 Beaver Creek, CO (Vilar Center for the Arts) 2015.04.10 Roanoke, VA (Shaftman Performance Hall - Jefferson Center) canceled 2015.05.01 Toronto, Canada (Koerner Concert Hall) 2015.05.02 Toronto, Canada (Koerner Concert Hall) 2015.08.08 Livingston Manor, NY (Catskill Brewery - Fundraiser for the 100% Leadership Fund) 2015.09.11 New Paltz, NY (Music on the Mountain - Mohonk Mountain House) Paradise Is There: The New Tigerlily Recordings (released 2015.09.15) 2015.09.26 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) with the Conservatory Orchestra 2015.09.27 New Paltz, NY ("Sense of Place" - Environmental Grantmakers Fall Retreat - Mohonk Mountain House) 2015.10.01 Woodstock, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Woodstock Film Festival - Woodstock Playhouse) Q&A 2015.10.26 New York, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Sunshine Cinema) Q&A 2015.10.29 New York, NY (The Today Show) 2015.11.02 Toronto, Canada ("Paradise Is There" screening - Bloor Hot Docs Cinema) Q&A 2015.11.02 Albany, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Spectrum 8) Q&A via Skype 2015.11.03 Rosendale, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Rosendale) Q&A 2015.11.17 Pleasantville, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Jacob Burns Media Center) Q&A 2015.11.18 Silver Spring, MD ("Paradise Is There" screening - American Film Institute) Q&A 2016.11.19 Washington, DC (Tiny Desk Concert - NPR Studios) taping date 2015.12.12 Chicago, IL ("Paradise Is There" screening - Gene Siskel Film Center) Q&A 2016.01.12 Washington, DC (Tiny Desk Concert - NPR Studios) airing date 2016.02.10 New York, NY (Leonard Lopate Show - NPR - WNYC) Interview 2016.02.10 New York, NY ("In Conversation with Anthony DeCurtis" - Buttenwieser Hall - 92nd Street Y) conversation plus performance 2016.03.05 Deerfield Valley, VT (Clubhouse Great Room - The Hermitage Club) tour warmup concert 2016.03.08 San Francisco, CA (Warfield Theatre) 2016.03.09 Los Angeles, CA (Orpheum Theatre 2016.03.11 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 2016.03.16 London, England (Royal Albert Hall) 2016.03.18 Berlin, Germany (Konzertsaal at Universitat der Kunste "UdK") 2016.03.20 London, England (The Andrew Marr Show - BBC1) Where I Go (3/19 is the air date) 2016.03.20 Utrecht, Netherlands (TivoliVredenburg) 2016.03.21 Brussels, Belgium (Cirque Royal) 2016.03.23 Manchester, England (The Bridgewater Hall) 2016.03.24 Dublin, Ireland (Olympia Theatre) 2016.03.28 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 2016.05.07 Beacon, NY (Turn, Turn, Turn! - Town Crier Cafe) honorary event chair 2016.05.10 New York, NY (Joyful Revolution Gala - David Geffen Hall - Lincoln Center) 2016.06.09 Kingston, NY (Girls Inc. Leadership Scholarship Awards Ceremony - Old Dutch Church) 2016.06.13 New York, NY (Ben's Lighthouse - The York Theater) 2016.10.22 New Paltz, NY (Maya Gold Foundation Benefit - Julien Studley Theater - SUNY New Paltz) 2016.12.10 Woodstock, NY ("The Sounding Joy" - Washbourne House Benefit - Levon Helm Studios) 2017.01.19 New York, NY ("United We Stand" Anti-Trump Rally - Trump Hotel - Columbus Circle) 2017.02.04 Olivebridge, NY (Winter Hoot! - Ashokan Center - Performance Hall) 2017.02.13 New York, NY ("We Stand United" Initiative Benefit - The Penthouse at the Park) 2017.06.08 Kingston, NY (Girls Inc. Leadership Scholarship Awards Ceremony - Old Dutch Church) The Natalie Merchant Collection (released 2017.07.14) 2017.06.30 Poughkeepsie, NY (The Bardavon) 2017.07.01 Woodstock, NY (Kleinert/James Center for the Arts) 2017.07.02 Lenox, MA (Tanglewood) 2017.07.05 Kennett Square, PA (Longwood Gardens 2017.07.06 Vienna, VA (Wolf Trap) 2017.07.08 Cleveland, OH (Connor Palace) 2017.07.09 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) 2017.07.10 Minneapolis, MN (Minnesota Zoo) 2017.07.12 Denver, CO (Denver Botanical Gardens) 2017.07.15 Santa Barbara, CA (Santa Barbara Bowl) 2017.07.16 Los Angeles, CA (The Greek Theatre) 2017.07.18 San Diego, CA (Copley Symphony Hall) 2017.07.19 Saratoga, CA (The Mountain Winery) 2017.07.20 San Francisco, CA (The Masonic) 2017.07.22 Woodinville, WA (Chateau Ste Michelle Winery) 2017.07.23 Portland, OR (Oregon Zoo Amphitheatre) 2017.08.19 Rhinebeck, NY (In Conversation with Elizabeth Lesser - Oblong Books & Music) 2017.09.08 New Paltz, NY (Music on the Mountain - Mohonk Mountain House) 2017.11.14 Westwood, CA (Regency Village Theatre - Premiere of "Wonder") 2017.12.06 Washington, DC (National Vigil for All Victims of Gun Violence - St. Mark's Episcopal Church) performed Let It Be 2018.01.20 New York, NY (Town Hall) special guest of The Klezmatics 2018.03.13 New York, NY (City Winery - early show) special guest of Lunasa 2018.03.13 New York, NY (City Winery - late show) special guest of Lunasa 2018.03.15 Albany, NY (The Egg - Empire State Plaza) special guest of Lunasa 2018.07.13 St. Ives, UK (Guildhall) 2018.07.14 Exeter, UK (Exeter Phoenix) 2018.07.16 Bath, UK (Komedia Bath) 2018.07.17 Cheltenham, UK (Pittville Pump Room) 2018.07.18 Hebden Bridge, UK (The Trades Club) 2018.07.20 Edinburgh, UK (The Queen's Hall) 2018.07.21 Gateshead, UK (SummerTyne Americana Festival) 2018.07.24 Ilkley, UK (King's Hall & Winter Garden) 2018.07.25 Buxton, UK (Buxton Opera House) 2018.07.27 Brighton, UK (St. Georges Church) 2018.07.28 Cambridge, UK (Emmanuel United Reformed Church) 2018.07.30 Oxford, UK (St. John The Evangelist Arts) 2018.08.01 Dublin, Ireland (Whelan's) special guest of Lunasa 2018.08.02 Skibbereen, Ireland (Arts Festival - Abbystrewry Church) special guest of Lunasa 2018.08.03 Dungarvan, Ireland (Summer Music Festival - SGC Dungarvan Cinema) special guest of Lunasa 2018.08.04 Cork, Ireland (Live at St. Luke's) special guest of Lunasa 2018.09.22 Pittsfield, MA (Hancock Shaker Village) 2018.09.23 Pittsfield, MA (Hancock Shaker Village) 2018.10.20 Kingston, NY ("Take Back the Hudson Valley" - Broadway Theater - Ulster Performing Arts Center) 2018.11.10 Kingston, NY ("One Drop of Kindness" - Yungchen Lhamo Foundation Benefit - Old Dutch Church) with Yungchen Lhamo 2018.12.08 New York, NY ("Home For The Holidays" - Beacon Theatre) special guest of Cyndi Lauper 2018.12.12 Brooklyn, NY (Resistance Revival Chorus Holiday Party - Knitting Factory) special appearance 2019.03.15 Troy, NY (Troy Savings Bank Music Hall) special guest of Lunasa 2019.03.16 Tarrytown, NY (Tarrytown Music Hall) special guest of Lunasa 2019.03.17 New York, NY (Peter Jay Sharp Theatre) special guest of Lunasa 2019.03.19 Boston, MA (Wilbur Theatre) special guest of Lunasa 2019.03.23 Collingswood, NJ (Scottish Rite Auditorium) special guest of Lunasa 2019.04.11 Troy, NY (Bush Memorial Center) "Music Community and Engagement" 2019.07.25 Brownfield, ME (Stone Mountain Arts Center) 2019.07.26 Rockland, ME (The Strand Theatre) 2019.07.27 Bethlehem, NH (The Colonial) 2019.07.29 Turners Falls, MA (The Shea Theater) 2019.07.30 Rockport, MA (Shalin Liu Performance Center) 2019.08.02 Stowe, VT (Spruce Peak Performing Arts Center) 2019.08.03 Woodstock, VT (Woodstock Town Hall Theatre) 2019.08.04 Dorset, VT (Dorset Playhouse - Dorset Theatre Festival) 2019.08.06 Great Barrington, VT (Mahaiwe Performing Arts Center) 2019.08.07 Ridgefield, CT (Ridgefield Playhouse) 2019.08.08 New York, NY (The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon) 2019.08.09 Hudson, NY (Hudson Hall) 2019.09.00 New Paltz, NY (Music on the Mountain - Mohonk Mountain House) 2019.09.28 Rhinebeck, NY (Women & Power: Gathering Our Strength - Omega Women's Leadership Conference) 2019.10.19 Woodstock, NY (Hudson Valley Votes - Woodstock Playhouse) 2019.12.06 New York, NY (John Lennon Tribute - Peter Norton Symphony Space) 2020.02.26 New York, NY (American Songbook - Lincoln Center - The Appel Room)